Tamer's History
by TJ and Rikumon
Summary: The stroies of how the Tamers of Seraphim's stroy 'Never Alone' first meet and became Tamers to their partners: Slight vilance and swearing
1. TJ

Disclaimer: I don't have ownership to the actual digimon and there series.  
  
Claimer: However I do own Rikumon myself and other originals in my chapter.  
  
TJ: Dang this room is full! *looks at all of the crew from Takara's fic 'No title as of yet'*  
  
Eric: *trying to pin down Metramon* TJ WHY ARE WE HERE!  
  
Takara: You mean he didn't tell you?  
  
Rikumon: TJ was to busy disco victory dancing to tell him.  
  
WarriorRenamon: Disco dancing? -_-;  
  
Mira: Well what are we here for?  
  
Yang: Good question.  
  
TJ: Im going to write a fanfic about us! ^_^  
  
*cricket chirp* What's wrong?  
  
Takara: Teej they don't know the twist...remember they are in my fic including you.  
  
Rikumon: How could he forget? He was reading it and blushing like *bashed in back of the head by TJ* OW!  
  
TJ: SHUT UP!... Ok here's the twist on this fic, each chapter will be for each of us..  
  
Kewl: Big deal those Animorphs you read all the time do it to but for whole book.  
  
TJ: As I was saying Kewl, and in the chapters that we are in will be our history of how we became Tamers.  
  
Metramon: But Digimon cant be Tamers so why invite both?  
  
*Everyone excluding Metramon* BECAUSE THE HUMAN'S NEED PARTNERS TO BE TAMERS!  
  
Metramon *pawing at his ear* Did you all have to raise your voices?  
  
TJ: SHOW TIME!  
  
  
  
Tamer's History   
  
By TJ and Rikumon  
  
Chapter One  
  
TJ  
  
***1 ½ years ago***(from the current point in Takara's fic)  
  
"Tensuno! Come on! I have to be at work by now!" a middle aged woman with light blond hair shouted up stairs of her house. 'That boy always makes me so late, what is it he's up to now anyway?' just as she thought this a loud crash came from upstairs 'I had to ask.' running up the stairs and turning to the closest door Ms Shonen knocked "What happend Tensuno, are you alright?"  
  
"Ummm no.." came a young male voice from the opposite side of the door.  
  
"Ok young man, what did you do?"  
  
"Errr I don't think now's a good time mom, besides you need to be at work. Don't worry Im ok just....a little messed up ya know dirty room and all."  
  
"*Sigh* Tensuno.."  
  
"Mooom stop calling me that, just two letters is all Im asking for."  
  
"Fine, TJ can I trust you to do you chores without getting into trouble?"  
  
"If you'd let me take Karate.."  
  
"Tensuno Jenyu Shonen!"  
  
"Ack, full name! Ok, Ok! I wont fight anyone now hurry up its...8:06?....oppies Im reading the clock upside down. SHOT! MOM HURRY OR YOU'LL MISS YOUR TRAIN!"  
  
"Alight but remember don't fight anyone for any reason, understand?"  
  
"Yes mom, good luck at work if you MAKE IT!"  
  
Without another word Ms, Shonen raced back down the stairs and out the door. Her son 'TJ' who was having a less lucky time in his room, was wondering how he could solve his most recent problem. The 16 year old silver haired blue eyed teen was oddly hanging upside down with one leg tied to the wall while several items where scattered around him many of which was an assortment of Digimon Cards. "Good going TJ old pal, how did Martial Artists do this?" he sighed, feeling a bit dizzy because of all the blood rushing to his head. 'Here goes!' he started to pull himself up, but then the rope that was tied to his leg suddenly broke causing TJ to fall flat on his face with a loud *THUD* "......owwww my nose......."  
  
***Later that afternoon ***  
  
'Dang, why is it American kids get two days off while we get stuck doing school nearly the whole week!' TJ wondered as he walked down the street, warring his light red shirt, sky blue pants, white shoes and his favorite white bandana which was around his dangling from his belt like a cloth chain. TJ, as usual, looked towards the sky watching a few clouds float by, he kept a rather focused look on one oddly looked like a fox. 'Heh, that reminds me of when that blob thing attacked. One of the Digimon was a fox type, she could fight that's for sure. She know some Martial Arts and was awesome fighting out there....'  
  
"Well it's the weakling TP."  
  
TJ stopped dead in his tracks 'Grrrr great its him! Remember no fighting TJ....'   
  
"Yo, TP! What's wrong? Too scared to face me?" a mocking male voice taunted.  
  
TJ started to walk again, but his hands were balled up into fists that shook slightly 'keep moving TJ! Don't listen to...' however his path was cut off by two larger teens '...damn!'  
  
Coming into view was the one taunting TJ, he was what you would say well built and muscular especially compared to the lankly TJ. "What's wrong TP? Don't tell me you forgot your buddy Kirytou here did you?"  
  
"Bug off."  
  
"Awww..." he gave a pretend pout before he gave TJ a hard punch to the gut sending him to the floor gaging "Im hurt. Hahahaha! Come on guy's lets leave this Tensuno Punk!" he motioned to his two friends leaving TJ gasping for air on the side walk.  
  
"Je..*gasp* jerk..*cough*" TJ heaved himself off the ground, wobbling somewhat the rest of the way to the Bakery to finish the last of his chores.   
  
***Shortly after that ***  
  
"Dumb jerk!...OW!" TJ complained as he felt the bruise on his stomach, "Grrrr! DAMN!" he shouted putting every ounce of strength he had into a punch right into the wall...to bad for him that just did worse for his health and mood "OWWW!" he shouted at himself now blowing on his knuckles and waving his hand in the air. "Damn! Why cant mom just let me have some karate or Taekwondo lessons!... dumb jerks, why is it they bug me? So what if I like Digimon, its not like its their fault for the whole thing with that blob. They even fought it for crying out loud!" TJ wasn't calming down one bit, and for him that was normal he had always had a bad temper. And all the other kids from school never helped out with his mood, the only friends he had were mostly adults and the kids from school ether picked on him and beat him up or just paid no attention to him. Sitting down in the living room couch, TJ opened up one of the most recent booster packs of the Digimon Card game giving them a look over. "Lets see.... an Agumon, hyper speed, BlackWarGreymon's iron shield good but common cards.. Oh now were on the right track! Hyper wings, Virus aliment awww another training grip! Come on there has to be something...new? Alright! A Renamon card!" TJ awed at his new card, he always thought that any Digimon that could fight like Ninjamon and Shurimon where some of the best and ever since the D-Reaper was defeated he had a strong belief in the Renamon types.  
  
TJ's awe fest was interrupted by the Phone ringing, hitting the speaker button TJ answered "Hello, Shonen residence."  
  
~Hello Tensuno.~  
  
"Moomm!" TJ groaned.  
  
~Sorry sweetie, listen I wont be home tonight so remember to set your alarm clock for school~  
  
"Aww mom, tonight? Its Romen night.." TJ pouted  
  
~TJ there's the instant cups in the cupboards you know~  
  
"Ok....will you be home tomarrow night then?"  
  
~Umm not to sure now dear. Please just don't do..well you know, for to long like last time ok?~  
  
"Aww ok mom bye."  
  
~Bye *click*~  
  
***10:00pm that night***  
  
TJ was at the park, half star gazing and half improving his deck 'Lets see if I keep the Digi-egg of Sincerity and Hawkmon I can find some one to trade me Shurimon then if I keep these Hyper wing and speeds cards with a few attack cards I'll have an A class Martial Artist Digi-line.. especially if I keep this Renamon card.' TJ once again went in an awe fest for his Renamon card 'These fox types remind me of those Kusine tall's mom told me when I was a kid... I wonder if there are any other Fox types like Renamon? Ya an ultra cool one I bet, more tough looking...and kick butt.......type of.......Digi.......mon.....' TJ's thoughts were drowned out by sounds that came from him as he fell asleep on the hill he star gazed on "Zzzzzzz. Zzzzz."  
  
But elsewhere not too far from TJ's sleeping form, was another sound that seemed to be like a sound a bird would make if it could giggling with a slight mix of a small child's.  
  
***11:30pm that night***  
  
TJ was still snoozing away on the spot but his snooze feast was interrupted when he heard a small rumble "Zz.. Huh? *Yawn* What time is it?......11:31! DAMN!" he cursed himself, grabbing his deck he jumped up and raced straight towards his home right threw a fog that he had to cover his eye's because for some odd reason was way to bright to see clearly though "Huh? Fog, but the news said it would be clear all night. Aww baka head news rep..." again a low rumble accrued but TJ heard it this time around "ort..er's? What the heck was that?!"  
  
"NINJA STAR!" a voice from above TJ shouted as throwing knifes rained down.  
  
"AH!" TJ shouted jumping out of the line of fire "DAMN! WHO'S THERE!?" suddenly TJ saw who the culprit was and just went wide eyed "...am I dreaming? NINJAMON?!?"  
  
Standing above TJ in a tree branch was a small round Digimon warring ninja garments and carrying a ninja sword on his back "So you know who I am human? Good then you now know who is your executioner, NINJA STAR!" he shouted throwing a barrage of Ninja stars at TJ who barley jumped out of the way.  
  
"HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!?" TJ shouted racing from the tree he saw Ninjamon in.  
  
"That should be easy to see, Im trying to destroy you." Ninjamon said phasing in front of TJ and delivering a roundhouse kick to his stomach sending him right into a tree.  
  
"AHHWWW!" TJ heaved himself up cradling his stomach "..d..am...n...." TJ looked up in time to see Ninjamon readying his sword "...jus..t...my lu.ck...."  
  
"Any last requests?" Ninjamon said in a mocking manner wielding his sword in front of him menacingly.  
  
"Well.... ya its.. THIS!" TJ lunged forward throwing a punch at Ninjamon who phased out of thin air before TJ's fist connected "DAMN!..?!......" TJ suddenly wished he didn't knew where Ninjamon was because right now his sword was poking him in the back 'Oh great this is how Im going to die?! Not even given a fighting chance!'  
  
"Time to say good bye human..." Ninjamon brought his sword over his head and was about to swing it when suddenly..  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!"  
  
"Hmm? Who said that?!" Ninjamon said looking around keeping his sword pointed at TJ.  
  
"What's wrong little Ninjamon? Can't tell where I am?"  
  
"GRRRR YOU DARE MOCK ME?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"GRRRRR NINJA STAR!" Ninjamon shouted again throwing a barrage of Throwing stars around trying to hit the voice's owner.  
  
"You missed."  
  
"GRRRR SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!"   
  
"Me a coward? I don't go around attacking those who cant fight like you."  
  
TJ decided it was a good time to react, without a second thought he raced for cover by a nearby bush thanking Kami that Ninjamon was to distracted to notice he left 'Who ever that way must be good at hiding, Ninjamon is a ninja for crying out loud and he cant sense where he is....DAMN THIS GUY IS GOOD! THIS IS GOING TO BE GREAT!'  
  
Meanwhile Ninjamon was less ecstatic about this, he felt no presence besides his own and the human. 'Grrr who can hide from me? My skills as a warrior are second to non in the Digital World. The only one who could do this would have to be... no it cant! He couldn't!'  
  
TJ's heart was beating faster then a car's engine, he was looking franticly to and thou for the one who helped him but saw nothing. 'What are you doing TJ? If he can do that disappearing thing that Ninjamon did how do you expect to see him? Not to mention that looking for someone who a Ninja cant find would be...' TJ's thoughts were interrupted, just as soon as he began to calm down he..felt something, he looked up to a single tree branch not to far from Ninjamon 'Ok this is weird..'  
  
"NO MORE PLAYING AROUND!" Ninjamon shouted as he clenched his fist "IF YOU WONT SHOW YOURSELF I'LL HIT EVERYTHING IN THE DIGITAL FIELD! NINJA STAR!" Ninjamon shouted spinning himself into a small twister sending millions of Ninja stars flying in all directions...including TJ's hiding place.  
  
"AHH!" TJ shouted covering his face with his arms preparing for the worst. But nothing hit him. Slowly removing his arms from his face and saw that Ninjamon had ceased his assault but found the most amazing thing, ALL of the Ninja stars that were thrown in his direction were just laying on the ground in front of himself as if they just stopped. "......whoa....."  
  
Ninjamon's eyes where now popping out of his face as he looked about and saw the same thing TJ saw, "How... did.....grrrRRRRR! FINE THEN! HUMAN! RAAA!" Ninjamon in seconds placed barley a foot of distance between the two and unsheathe his sword "DIE!"  
  
"crud!" TJ squeaked.  
  
"CRYSTAL TYPHOON!" out of nowhere a small twister of crystals rammed Ninjamon squire in the jaw sending Data type to a far off tree.  
  
"Grrr WHO.....Are.....you....." Ninjamon said slowly as his eyes widened in shock as he looked at who was the one that just attacked him....in fear "the....the.....THE SHADOW!?!"  
  
TJ thought he was about to flip because standing before him was a Digimon that resembled Renamon but instead of the vibrant yellow fur coat was now a deep shade of black, instead of the purple gloves the Digimon ware a pair of jeans torn just above his ankles and a chasse belt across his chest with a symbol on the buck that TJ recognized from Seraphimon's card it was the symbol of the Vaccine types. TJ couldn't help but think 'Wow...this Digimon is.....amazing!'  
  
The Kusine like Digimon stood between the weaker human and the Champion level Digimon with his arms crossed in front of his chest "So you've heard of me? Yes I am the Digimon they call 'The Shadow' I am Rikumon."  
  
'His name's Rikumon? Whoa he's so cool!'  
  
Ninjamon's face changed from fear to anger "YOU'LL PAY FOR HUMILIATING ME!"  
  
Rikumon cocked his head "Really?" he answered in an annoyed tone.  
  
Ninjamon gripped his sword tight in his hand and leapt high in the air as did Rikumon "NINJA SWORD!"  
  
"LIGHTNING AURORA!" Rikumon shouted as his body became encased in a blue aurora just as the two battling Digimon were about to collied before both disappeared into thin air with a quick flash of light.  
  
'Whoa! Where'd they go?' TJ wondered, but just then he saw both of them kneeling in a landing position with their backs towards each other, nether of them moved. "Who won?" TJ asked himself barley above a whisper.  
  
A tense moment past, then finally Rikumon stood up side glancing the human "I did." he said just as Ninjamon bursted into Data, Rikumon back flipped into the center of it and began to absorb the Data of the fallen Digimon.  
  
TJ rather nervously, walked up to the victorious Digimon "Err thanks... Rikumon."  
  
Rikumon nodded then phased out of sight.  
  
"Wait!" TJ said looking around.  
  
"What?" Rikumon asked still phased out of sight.  
  
"I..errr wanted to ask... ummm... could you 'teach' some of your moves to people or is it a Digivolving thing?"  
  
"I could Teach someone I suppose, why?"  
  
"Teach me! Errr please?"  
  
For a moment Rikumon didn't answer, TJ was starting to worry if the fox type left, then "Tell me why you want to learn how to fight like me first then I'll think about it."  
  
"Heh, easy I want to be strong enough to beat up a certain guy who's been picking on me."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Ummm Ya."  
  
"Alright then...No."  
  
TJ looked around "WHAT!?"  
  
"You heard me, No."  
  
"WHY NOT!?" TJ shouted starting to loss his anger again  
  
"Because you wouldn't understand what to do with it afterwards, and what would that get me?"  
  
"COME ON! AT LEAST SAY THIS TO ME FACE TO FACE!"  
  
"Fine then." Rikumon phased back to view in front of the peeved human "Now I say it to you face to face.. No. For one thing you wouldn't do it right I bet."   
  
"YES I WOULD!" TJ shouted   
  
"Second your doing everything that would make you fail." Rikumon continued counting off his fingers.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT MEAN!?"  
  
"And third, your weak." Rikumon said getting nose to nose with TJ.  
  
"WEAK THIS!" TJ shouted throwing a punch at the fox type who simply phased out of the way. "DAMN IT! STOP THAT AND HOLD STILL!" TJ shouted throwing punch after punch though thin air.  
  
"That's what Im talking about." Rikumon said from wherever he was "Your weak and do things that would cause you to fail. No one would ever teach you how to fight with the way you act."  
  
TJ was getting anger by the minute "SHUT UP! IM NOT WEAK!"  
  
"Yes you are, I've fought my whole life kid and trust me if there ever was a weak class of beings its ones like you."  
  
"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"  
  
"....How many friends do you have?"  
  
"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!"  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"DAMN IT WHERE ARE YOU!"  
  
"Kid, how many?"  
  
TJ stopped throwing mindless punches but still clenched his fists "WHY DO YOU CARE! ALL I WANT IS FIGHTING LESSON!"  
  
"Not many then huh?"  
  
Rikumon was pushing the right buttons, TJ never thought about it because he hatted the answer his emotions were about to kick in and he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from shedding a single tear if this kept up "Shut up! SHUT UP!" he shouted as he started to fall to his knees.  
  
"Probably a few but non your age right?" Rikumon pushed further into the typic.  
  
"Shut up!" TJ's eyes began to swell and water as he pounded the ground.  
  
"The others your age make fun of you or ignore you. You probably don't even bother to try to make friends at all do you? I bet you wish you could phase out like I can to escape yourself and all the people who pay no attention to you."   
  
"Shut up..shut up...shut *sub* up!" TJ lost control of himself and just started to weep right there on the ground inside the Digital Field with Rikumon some where. "Do you *sub* have any *sub* idea how hard it is? Ever since *sub* that blob thing came *sub* people hated your kind and *sub* I wouldn't so *sub* I was just an *sub* outcast."  
  
"Then the kids your age made fun of you right? Then it got worse, you lost to your anger and tried to fight. Then the stronger ones beat you so now your even madder cause your not strong like them so you want to find a way to make them hurt. Am I right?"  
  
TJ just kept his head low, it was enough that Rikumon made the pain come up but if he showed that he was crying at his age would have been worse, he really wished he could phase right then and there. Then he heard a slight swish sound behind him and felt someone's hand patting him on the shoulder gently. TJ looked up, reluctantly, and saw kneeling down next to him with his paw on his shoulder was Rikumon.  
  
"When I said your weak, I meant your anger not your muscle. Fighting like me means more then strength of your body, but of yourself as well."  
  
TJ didn't answer agin but quickly turned his head, he still didn't want Rikumon to see him crying.  
  
"It also mean's your strong to admit things like what your doing." Rikumon moved over a bit so he was in front of TJ "You understand?"  
  
TJ looked up into Rikumon's pear-like black eyes "...I guess......but how.."  
  
"Kid, that nickname Ninjamon called me do you remember it?"  
  
"Ya 'The Shadow'" he said quietly.  
  
"I became a strong fighter because of my anger, but one day something happend because I lost my temper, I was almost deleted because of it and... well lets say it was something I don't want to see happen to others."  
  
TJ shifted his position so now he had his head resting on his left knee while he wrapped his arms around his leg as he let this all sink in.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"...Tensuno Jenyu, but call me TJ ok?" he answered squirming a bit to get comfortable because the blow from Ninjamon and Kirytou had begone to act up on him.  
  
"Alright, TJ." Rikumon changed his siting position to but he was on one knee and had his arms resting on his left leg. He noticed how TJ was moving "Ninjamon found a spot that was already tender I see."  
  
"...ya."  
  
"Same one who hurt you before?"  
  
"Ya..."  
  
"He hit you after you did something right?"  
  
".......ya." TJ said after realizing if he just keep his temper in check he wouldn't be sporting Kirytou's brand bruise right now.  
  
"See what a short temper gets you?"  
  
"I...I can't.."  
  
"Help it?"  
  
TJ nodded covering his face again.  
  
"From how upset you look I guess its been this way a while?"  
  
"..ya."  
  
Rikumon looked up though the trees to see the one thing he hated about being a Bio-emerged Digimon, the Digital Field's roof. "What's it like outside right now TJ?"  
  
"..night."  
  
"Good out there?"  
  
"Clear."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Speak up, Im not like the others I wont make fun of you or beat you up because of how you act and all."  
  
"Beautiful the stars are twinkling like little lights, the moon has that calm feel to it you know what I mean....probably not."  
  
"I do."  
  
For TJ that was a first, no one not even his mother understood what he meant when he expressed how things look with feelings unless they really looked for it themselfs. "You do?" he asked looking up and a little less miserable.  
  
"Of course, Im a warrior and a fox and both alone can understand those things."  
  
"Rikumon, why are you.."  
  
"Talking to you like this? I understand how you feel, I want help. Guess this would make us friends now huh?" he answered with a small smile.  
  
TJ could hardly believe what he just heard, he had friends but only ones who were older then him and now he was friends with who he thought was the most coolest Digimon he will ever see wether it's a card or for real "Really?"  
  
"Do I look like Im lying?"  
  
".....thanks" TJ said giving off a smile with a small tear running down his cheek.  
  
"Well, come on get up." Rikumon barley moved but he was already on his feet.   
  
"What?" TJ asked getting up and wiping his face.  
  
"You want to learn to fight right? Well your first lesson is to learn how to throw a punch."  
  
"I thought you said...wait I know how to punch."  
  
"Not like that. Your looking for power but if you want to be better then use speed and cunning. Here watch me." Rikumon broke off a branch of one of the trees and stacked it to the ground "The trick to throwing a good punch is to stop just before your fist hits, like this..." Rikumon stood next to the branch, letting his arms hang low as he crossed them slightly and took a deep breath.  
  
TJ watched carefully and then in the blink of an eye, Rikumon pulled his right arm back and gave a quick punch that broke the branch in two "Whoa!"  
  
Rikumon chuckled, going back to one of the trees he broke off another branch and placed it in front of TJ "Your turn and remember 'stop your fist before it hits' ok?"  
  
TJ nodded, not to sure if he could really do it he copied what Rikumon's pose and then *CRACK* TJ looked wide eyed at what he just did, he just broke the branch in two and his fist didn't hurt "I DID IT!"  
  
"Impressive! I didn't think you could copy my pose my move and punch correctly at the same time first time around." Rikumon complemented.  
  
"Whoa, Rikumon..thanks. Hey where are you going to stay anyway?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Here? Why?"  
  
Rikumon opened his arms wide "Unfortunately this Digital Field locks me here, Im stuck."  
  
"What! But, there has to be something we could do to.." TJ was interrupted when suddenly he heard some kind of giggling noise and just as he began to look for the source of the sound, a blinding light filled the Digital Field. And when TJ and Rikumon could see again, the Field was gone and floating before TJ was a Black bodied Silver screened D-arc. "What....is this?"   
  
"Well, looks like we have a good reason for being friends TJ."  
  
"What?" TJ then looked around and noticed the field was gone "RIKUMON! THE FIELD!"  
  
"Hmhmhm TJ a Digimon with a Tamer can go anywhere." Chuckled Rikumon.  
  
"A Digimon with a...Tamer? ME?!" TJ asked pointing to himself.  
  
"I don't see anyone else here? Besides that D-arc's screen matches your hair."  
  
TJ reached for the D-arc, and grasped it firmly in his hand "Me a Tamer, to an ultra cool Digimon...whoa."   
  
"Well TJ lead the way home." Rikumon motioned.  
  
"Ok...Riku-san." TJ smiled as he watched his partner phase out of sight 'Maybe my lucks changing for the better.'  
  
***********  
  
Some time afterwards, TJ almost never lost his temper especially after Kirytou tried to give him another gut branding but was meet with a Kusine Flip. TJ started getting into the habit of talking more to people, thank Kami though that no one noticed an invisible force giving him a nudge every now and then. An on some occasions a boy who looked a lot like TJ but Black hear instead of silver would be seen hanging out in food courts as the two discussed fighting moves with names no one heard before something they call 'Kusine Style'. But people did notice besides TJ's temper control was his change from light colored cloths to dark blue and black and weirder was that when fogs were around he start warring visors and raced into the fog talking into his oddly shaped watch.  
  
***End of TJ and Rikumon's Past***  
  
TJ: Whow! Man that took a while!  
  
WarriorRenamon: You actually cried?  
  
TJ: Errrrr  
  
Takara: Well guess your happy to have Rikumon here now huh?  
  
Erric: *whispering to WarriorRenamon* And her too *WarriorRenamon snickers*  
  
Metramon: Who will be next in further updates?  
  
TJ: Umm ether Erric and you or Kewl and DarkAgumon.  
  
Takara: Hey TJ? Mind if I use this chapie to give old Rikumon and WarriorRenamon more to talk about?  
  
*WarriorRenamon and Rikumon blushing* WHAT!?!  
  
TJ: I don't see why not.  
  
*WarriorRenamon and Rikumon giving death glares* WHAT!!?!?!?!?! 


	2. Erric

Disclaimer: Digimon the series and original characters do not belong to me. And the characters Erric and Metramon, Takara and WarriorRenamon, Kewl and DarkAgumon and Mira and Yang don't belong to me ether.  
  
Claimer: However I own myself and Rikumon!  
  
TJ: Ok chapter two!  
  
WarriorRenamon: So who is this chapter for?  
  
TJ: TIME FOR SUSPENSE! DRUM ROLL! *starts taping on a table*  
  
Rikumon: *Interrupting TJ's drum roll* Erric and Metramon.  
  
TJ: RIKUMON!  
  
Erric: ME! NOOOOOOOOOO!! *Starts strangling TJ* WHY YOU!  
  
TJ: ACK! Lack-of-air-cant-breath!  
  
Rikumon: Erric let go *Pulls Erric away*  
  
Erric: GRRR! IF YOU EMBARRASS ME!  
  
Kewl: Dude just chill, TJ you better start before your pet-mon lets go.  
  
TJ: RIKU-SAN IS NO PET-MON!  
  
Kewl: Whatever, Show time folks.  
  
TJ: HEY THAT'S MY LINE!  
  
Tamer's History   
  
By TJ and Rikumon  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Erric  
  
***8 months ago***(again from the current point in the story now 'Never Alone')  
  
~DIGIMON, DIGITAL MONSTERS, DIGIMON ARE THE CHAMPIONS! CHANGE INTO DIGITAL CHAMPIONS CHANGE TO DEFEND THE WORLD!~ came the fully blasted volume of a navy haired emerald green eyed 16 year old boy's stereo system.   
  
All the while the intense banging on his bed room door became more and more intense. "SHO! TURN DOWN THAT MUSIC!" came the shouts of the boys farther.   
  
Groaning Sho 'Erric' Asyop hit the volume button "Alright! Alright! Its down!" sighing inwardly to himself Erric thought 'Aww nut bunnies! Just as it was getting go! Oh well, might as well finish my work.' Erric's 'work' was the latest poster placing of all his favorite things about the room. A few were of different kick boxing moves, but the main attraction were the vast number of Digimon posters and articles of the Digimon in news paper clippings. About a night stand was, quite possibly, the hugest collection of the Digimon Card Game cards.   
  
Erric's mother shouted up the hallway "Erric! Where's my pocketbook?!"  
  
"Why would I know?" Erric replied peeking his head out the door.  
  
"Because YOU took it to get lunch money from it...DID YOU LOSE IT ON ME AGAIN?!?"  
  
"....uh oh!"   
  
"SHO ERRIC ASYOP! GET HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ms. Asyop shouted, not sounding to happy.  
  
***Later at the gym***  
  
At the local gym that Erric had his Kick Boxing lessons, Erric himself was banging on the locker room door "HEY! OPEN UP!"  
  
From the opposite side of the door an older male voice said "Erric you know the rules, if your late then you cant attend the lesson because it interrupts the others. You have to be here on time not twenty minutes late, you need to more responsible." then from were Erric stood you could here footsteps walking away from the door.  
  
Erric, looking aggravated, threw his arms in the air "Grrr! I hate it when people use that damn word!" sighing, Erric turned and walked down the darkening street. 'Why is it I cant get a break from that word, first my mom and dad now this! Not only that, but now my card readers busted! Oh well....might as well get myself some new cards on the way home.' Erric thought to himself. He has had a constant problem when it comes to the whole responsibility thing, he usually was too busy thinking all about Digimon especially since the incident with the red goo. But now a days he was wondering if Digimon even existed or if anyone else still liked the card game. But he knew there had to be a few, like the Tamers who fought with their Digimon. From what he heard, the one he defiantly thought would still like them was the one who actually created his own Digimon. Erric wondered how the Tamer created his partner, half wishing that he could do it himself 'Man if I had my own Digimon, Id show the world that Im more then an irresponsible teenager! Id have the best partner and we would kick butt!' Erric thought as he purchased three boosters of the latest Digimon cards 'Man I wish I didn't knock over my table, cause then I could really see if my new cards rock.' pocketing his boosters, Erric walked straight home. But what he didn't know was that tailing him not to faraway, was creature that was making a sort of giggling noise.  
  
***9:30pm that night***  
  
Erric was tossing and turning in his bed, trying everything to get himself to sleep '4,309 sheep, 4,310 sheep.....' "GRR I CANT SLEEP!" he shouted somewhat silently to himself as he sat up, "Great now what?...Oh ya! Forgot about the new cards!" he slapped himself on the forehead remembering that he still hadn't opened a single one of them up. Reaching over to his hamper next to his night stand, Erric pulled out the three packs from his pants pocket and flopped them on his night stand.   
  
Making as much room as possible as he swept the other cards to one side of the desk, Erric ripped open all three packs at once and pulled out one card at a time from the new pile "Hmm, some pretty good ones.." he said eyeing a BlackWereGarurumon card. Suddenly, a spark of light caught his attention from his new cards "Is this lamp busted?" he wondered to himself looking at his lamp, when he glanced down at his desk. Staying in its usual spot was Erric's Card Reader, but despite what he thought earlier, it was working. Erric hastily snatched it from his desk and looked at it carefully, yep it was working because its screen was on ready to read any card swiped through it "What the?...!" Erric quickly turned around looking shocked, he had just heard something, like a person was chuckling behind his back "Alright whose there?!" looking around all he saw was the gentle rising and falling of his windows curtain as the wind blew it. Keeping his guard up, Erric returned to looking at his Card Reader on his bed, when from the corner of his eye he saw a very unusual site.   
  
It was like any Digi-modify card in the basic aspect, classic card shape with the bar code but what made it different was that it was a shimmering blue and its only illustration and lettering was a yellow D with a kind of deep blue dino Digimon popping out of it. Picking it up, Erric gave it a turn in his hand, the D and dino would disappear when turned like it was a holographic picture. Then he turned his attention to his Card Reader and back to the card, shrugging he said aloud "Heh, why not?" bringing the card's bar code into the slot of the Reader, Erric quickly swiped the card though, but just as he did the entire Reader was encased in electricity, forcing Erric to drop it "YO!" Looking at the ground where he dropped his Reader, Erric saw what was impossible, the Reader changed shape and color to an orange bodied and brown screened D-arc "....what the?!"  
  
***The next day at Erric's school during lunch***  
  
Sitting at the his usual thinking spot under a tree, Erric was turning his D-arc about in his hand giving it a good look over trying to figure out what to do. 'If this is what I think it is, then where's my partner?'  
  
"Yo Sho!" came a female voice from behind Erric.  
  
Quickly putting the D-arc in his lucky vests pocket, Erric looked over to see his old childhood friend. She was a tall and tomboyish type of girl with short pink hear that barely reached her shoulders, she was warring jeans and a black t-shirt with a arrow head shape on it. She was his friend since they were in Day Care together, and had their ways of talking to each other without others knowing "Oh hey Sarina, what's up?"   
  
The pinked haired Sarina pointed over to the spot next to Erric, with a slit look in her eyes that said 'I want to talk so don't say I cant sit here.'  
  
Erric nodded "Ok what is it?"  
  
Sarina, sitting next to him, replied "Ok Erric, I know that when you sit here with that look in your eyes, your thinking big time. So what's on your blue headed mind?"  
  
Erric sighed, knowing it would be pointless to argue with her that there's nothing wrong, answered "Well something......weird happend last night and, well Im trying to figure out were the missing part of the picture is."  
  
"Well what was it?"  
  
Erric looked around making sure no one would overhear him, picked up his hand and pointed his pinky at her and gave her a heard look which she understood meant 'Keep this a secret'  
  
Sarina gave him a smirk, which he knew was her answer 'Hey Im your best friend why should I not keep this a secret?' and wrapped her pinky around his.  
  
"Ok last night I couldn't sleep.."  
  
"You missed your kick boxing lessons again I guess." Sarina said knowing well that Erric can be a heavy anti-sleeper without a good workout.  
  
"..ya, well anyway, I remembered that I bought new cards but didn't open them. So I opened them and I saw that my Reader was working.."  
  
"Your night stand falls on it and its working again?" was Sarina's shocked reply.  
  
"I know its weird, well anyway I heard someone behind me but when I turned around to see who, no one was there. I went back to my cards and this weird blue one's there..."  
  
"Blue card? What was so weird about it?"  
  
Erric glanced around to double check that no one was around, and pulled out the orange and brown D-arc showing it to Sarina.  
  
"...so?"  
  
"This is my Card Reader after I swiped the blue card through it."  
  
Sarina went silent for a second, looking Erric in the eye. Then her eyes seem to pop out "Wow! But..ah..how's.....and...where's that card?"  
  
"That's the next weirdest thing, it disappeared after this thing changed on me."  
  
"Erric, does this mean?"  
  
"As far as I know, no Im not a Tamer. Just a kid with a Digivice." Erric said lowering his head a bit looking disappointed.  
  
Sarina looked thoughtful for a second, then gave her grin that told Erric 'I have an idea'  
  
Erric looked at her with raised eyebrows silently replying 'Should I be worried? Because that's not a good thing'  
  
"Look, do you have your cards?"  
  
"Of course, why?"  
  
"If this thing works then lets get your partner!"  
  
Erric looked at her for a second, then gave his own wicked that said to her 'I get it, and I LIKE!' reaching to his lower vest pocket, Erric drew out several cards "But ya know, I would have like my own Digimon. Like that one the Tamer who became the Knight Digimon had."  
  
"...then lets see what would happen if we swipe different cards at once."  
  
"What?"  
  
Sarina gave him a waving finger that meant 'Think about it' "If you use building blocks to make stuff, what would happen if you combine different blocks?"  
  
Erric thought about that for a second "Oh! You get something completely different and new! But what cards do we use?"  
  
"Hey, if it works its your partner. Pick out some of your favorites." Sarina replied with a sad look on her face. Erric knew that look meant 'Wish I could have one'  
  
Erric gave her a staring glare telling her 'Your helping me!' but in a friendly way to make her fell better, before he started to look though his cards picking out one every so often.  
  
"Thanks.."  
  
After a minute, Erric had the cards he wanted. He picked out a few favorites Salamon, Imperialdramon Fighter mode and Dragon mode and Garurmon. Then he picked Hagurumon and Raidramon for some of their abilities. Sarina looked around making sure no one saw the big moment, Erric's first Digi-modify and the creation of his partner "All clear, lets see your moves!"  
  
Erric looked thoughtful for a moment considering his moves "Ok here goes nothing, wish me luck." his arms hung at his sides with the six cards in his left hand and the D-arc in his right, as he seemed to focused for a moment with his eyes shut 'Please Kami, please let this work!' Erric's eyes shot open as he shot out his right arm out in front of him while his left in front of his face, then he reversed the order sliding the cards though the D-arc in the proses "DIGI-MODIFY!.....DIGIMON PARTNER, CREATE!" the D-arc glowed and small sparks surrounded it for a second....but nothing seemed to happen. "AWW NUT BUNNIES! WORK!"  
  
"Erric its ok, we could try some other Digimon card one that you'll like" Sarina said trying to comfort her friend.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Sarina took a step back, Erric never yelled at her before.  
  
"GRR I WONT GIVE UP JUST CAUSE THIS BAKA THING WONT DO ITS JOB! NO WAY IS ONE OF YOUR PLANS NOT GOING TO WORK!" Erric clenched the cards and D-arc in his hand and repeated his Digi-Modify moves "DIGI-MODIFY! DIGIMON PARTNER, CREATE!" again, the D-arc sparked but other then that nothing happend.  
  
"Erric-chan.."  
  
"IM NOT GOING TO GIVE UP! WORK! DIGI-MODIFY! DIGIMON PARTNER, CREATE!" for a third time the D-arc sparked and then nothing.  
  
Sarina walked over to Erric placing her hand on his shoulder "Erric-chan, I know you really want this to happen but.."  
  
"Don't say it..."  
  
"...sorry, but we better get going before people see us. We'll figure something.."  
  
"No!" Erric turned around and held her hand "Come on! I need you to put every bit of your own heart in this! I need your help!"   
  
Sarina looked at him for a second, then gave her wicked grin "LETS MAKE THAT DIGIMON!"  
  
"RIGHT!" Erric took his pose again and swiped the cards again 'THIS WILL WORK!' he shouted in his mind "DIGI-"  
  
Sarina clenched her fists 'Come on!' but turned her attention elsewhere after she heard some sort of giggling 'What was? Never mind!' "COME ON ERRIC-CHAN!"  
  
Erric continued to swipe the next cards through the D-arc "MODIFY!" the D-arc was already begging to spark this time "DIGIMON PARTNER....."  
  
"COME ON!"  
  
"CREATE!!!" Erric shouted and this time something happend. Not only had the sparks intensify but now they surrounded Erric's entire body "GRRRAAAA!!" then all around himself and Sarina, a fog began to grow covering the two.  
  
"ERRIC-CHAN!" Sarina shouted as she began to rush next to him, but he put up his hand telling her to stay away 'If he gets hurt it'll be my fault!'  
  
"RAAAGGG!" Erric shouted again, but not in complete pain. It was a new feeling that he never knew of, sort of like each cell in his body was being searched and charged with rough energy. Finally the D-arc shot a beam of light to the center of the fog and the electricity disappeared, leaving Erric kneeling down on his knees.  
  
"Erric-chan! Are you ok?!"  
  
Erric didn't answer in fact he felt like he couldn't, he thought his mind was playing tricks on him, he thought and felt like he was in two places at the same moment.   
  
"Erric....Erric-chan?"  
  
Finally able to steady himself, Erric stood up "Ya, Im ok just shook up." but suddenly a sort of clanking noise was made and both Erric and Sarina turned to the center of the fog where the noise came from.  
  
"Is...something there?" Sarina asked taking a steep back incase they needed to run, she turned to Erric and became worried. He had a very unusual look in his eyes, almost reminded her of seeing a cat look at a mouse, it scared her "Erric-chan?"  
  
"Not thing" he said with a smirk but kept that beast like stare of his. The clanking started again, making a pattern that matched something on four legs coming closer.  
  
"Erric-chan? What's wrong with your eyes?"  
  
"I don't know, but I do know this." he replied as the smirk widened.  
  
"What?"  
  
"...It worked." suddenly the thing making the noise appeared.  
  
It was a large cat like creature, but it was robotic in form it was about three feet tall and perhaps 7 feet tall from head to tail, two metallic fins poking out from its back right at the shoulder blades, its head was helmet in design except for the ears and its lower jaw, the slit were its eyes were glowing yellow dots against a red back ground. It was slowly stalking up to Erric eyeing him with those yellow optics of his. This was the Digimon he created.  
  
Sarina took Erric's hand "Come on, lets get out of here!" she pulled but found him pulling back "Erric-chan!" she saw him give her a look that for once she couldn't read.  
  
Erric held onto Sarina's hand making sure she didn't run. He watched as the metallic cat-like Digimon came closer, the feeling of being in two places at once vanished and was replaced by the feeling that there was something part of him...it felt right that way.  
  
The Metal cat Digimon was now standing on all fours in front of its creator and his best friend, it tilted its head looking Erric in the eyes.  
  
Erric nodded, it was as if it were Sarina was giving a silent message but it was from this new Digimon.  
  
"Erric-chan? What's going on?" Sarina asked.  
  
"He needs a name....partner, your name is Metramon. This is Sarina my best friend."  
  
The Digimon looked up at Sarina "Pleasure to meet you Sarina" it said in a robotic but friendly voice  
  
Sarina was on the brink of shouting for joy that it had worked, but suddenly both Erric and Metramon seemed to pass out "ERRIC-CHAN! METRAMON!"   
  
***Soon afterwards back at Erric's house***  
  
Erric was watching Metramon playing like a kitten with a piece of string from the blinds while Sarina was grabbing some food from the kitchen. Erric was probably enjoying this as much as Metramon, he had his own Digimon not only that but seemed like he could actually feel things off of Metramon at the same time. It made it hard to figure out which one of them were hungry. Sarina walked in with a bunch of packs of snack food "Think he'll even eat this stuff Erric-chan?"  
  
"One way to find out, Meta come here for a second."  
  
Metramon instantly stopped playing with the string and slightly leapt over to his Tamer "Yes Erric?" his robotic voice answered, but something caught his attention, his robotic noise was sniffing up the sent of the junk food "What is this?" he asked eyeing a box of cookies.  
  
"Those are cookies, its food you eat it." he said picking up a cookie and demonstrating.  
  
Metramon lift its paw to pick up a cookie to follow Erric's lead, but quickly found out cat style paws aren't good for picking things up especially with only two claws on his front paws "I seem to be ill adapted in this mode."  
  
Sarina gave a confused look "Say that again?"  
  
"I seem to be ill adapted in this mode."  
  
"No I meant what's that mean?"  
  
"May I change mode to eat properly?"  
  
Erric, who was now munching on a sour power string, raised an eye brow "Do you mean Digivolve?"  
  
"No. I wish to mode change."  
  
Erric suddenly gaged on the sour treat of his "*Cough* MODE CHANGE!?!"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
Erric and Sarina were dumb struck, Sarina also raising an eye brow asked what was on their minds "What level are you?"  
  
"Rookie"  
  
"And you mode change?" came Erric's shocked reply. "Never mind just show me."  
  
"Acknowledged. METRAMON MODE CHANGE TO!" suddenly Metramon shot upstanding on his hind legs, his head seemed to shift into place as his wrists turned and his front paws claws lengthen somewhat, his chest plate bore an X mark that looks like it was slashed on there "FIGHTER MODE!"  
  
Erric went wide eyed "WOW! A ROOKIE THAT CAN MODE CHANGE?! SWEET!"  
  
"May I begin the eating proses?"  
  
"Ya sure." Erric shrugged  
  
Metramon's new claws were able to grasp one of the cookies and he placed it in his mouth, suddenly he stopped moving.  
  
"META?!?"  
  
Without warning, Metramon shouted "METRAMON MODE CHANGE TO BEAST MODE!" and reverted to his original state and started scarfing down all the food on the plate.  
  
"HEY! STOP!"  
  
***************  
  
From then on, Erric started acting a bit more responsible. However his dear partner had a way of sneaking about and run about wanting to learn new things about his surroundings, which ended up with Erric and Metramon running from the public in a not so pleasant scene and every now and then a new battle with digimon. Unfortunately Metramon was always confused by Erric's victory phase "Ya know you love me baby!" that always ended up with Metramon looking for an actual infant.  
  
***End of Erric's and Metramon's history***  
  
TJ: Yet another masterpiece!*starts to get strangled by Erric* ARK!  
  
Erric: Ya make it sound like Sarina and me are more then friends!   
  
TJ: Need....air!   
  
Kewl: *pulls Erric off of TJ* Yo man chill before ya get arrested  
  
WarriorRenamon: Im afraid to ask but which one of us unlucky Digimon and Tamer pair are next?  
  
TJ: Maybe Kewl...  
  
Takara: Hey what about us girls!?  
  
TJ: Give me a break Im working on it! I have to check things out first.  
  
Yang: Like what?  
  
TJ: Ooooh ya know, how this then that. Ya know.  
  
Rikumon: For me oddly yes, well TJ you going to tell them?  
  
*Everyone except TJ and Rikumon*WHAT!?!?!  
  
TJ: Way to go Riku-san! I was planing on making this a more then a one chapter for us thing.  
  
*Everyone but TJ*NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooo 


	3. Takara

Disclaimer: Digimon originals aren't mine. So aren't Takara and WarriorRenamon, Erric and Metramon, Mira and Yang, Kewl and DarkAgumon, Ren and Perromon or Ryan and Rowdymon  
  
Claimer: Myself and Rikumon however are belonging to me!  
  
TJ: Round 3!  
  
Ryan: Ok wannabe who's next?  
  
TJ: WHY YOU!  
  
Rikumon: TJ calm down  
  
TJ: Grrrr this is Takara and WarriorRenamon's chapter  
  
Takara: YAY! FINALLY ITS OUR TURN! ^o^  
  
WarriorRenamon: Whoopty do -_-  
  
Erric: At least Im safe from now on in the fic  
  
Rikumon: You just jinxed yourself Erric  
  
Metramon: What does that statement mean?  
  
TJ: I've decided to continue our stories after our chapters!  
  
Mira: Does that mean what I think it means?  
  
Rowdymon: Sadly yes, TJ is far from done with us. -_-;  
  
Ryan: HEY WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ROWDYMON!?!  
  
TJ: You're his Tamer, for Takara's fic. However he's mine because I CREATED HIM! Now before I start, Id like to say that this is my first fic with this sort of negativity.  
  
Ryan: What?  
  
Rikumon: *Sighing* Abuse related fic  
  
TJ: Im going to try my best at this even though I hate this sort of thing, here goes anyway. SHOW TIME!  
  
Tamer's History   
  
By TJ and Rikumon  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Takara  
  
***1 ½ Years ago***(I know this may be annoying but, from the current point from Never Alone)  
  
From about a small house a male's voice boomed "TAKARA! GET DOWN HERE YOU BITCH!" (I apologize if this doesn't sound right Takara) a middle-aged balding man shouted up the stairs with rough anger showing though his violet eyes.  
  
Takara, a young girl of about 16 with shining blond hair and radiant violet eyes much like her fathers but instead of anger was a bit of fear, came timidly down the stairs "Ye..yes dad?"  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS MY WALLET!?" he shouted stumping around looking about.  
  
"I don't know" she replied quietly  
  
"DON'T GIVE ME THAT! WHERE THE HELL IS IT!" he spat  
  
"I honestly don't know." Takara insisted, when from the corner of her eye she saw the remains of torn up Digimon card's..her own.  
  
"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME! WHERE DID YOU PUT IT YOU SHIT!" he shouted getting threateningly close to Takara, who instinctively moved herself closer to the front door.  
  
"Dad please, Im telling the truth I don't know where it is." She said in a shaky voice.  
  
But the vain's in his neck pulsed as his anger rose "YOU LITTLE LYING BITCH! SOMETIMES I WISH YOU WERE EATEN UP LIKE YOUR BROTHER, GET OUT!" he shouted as he reached for a glass picture frame of what was once a happy family.  
  
Takara quickly opened the door and ran out of the house shutting the door in time to shield her from the glass frame thrown at her. Takara ran about the street heading towards what she felt may be the safest place for her to go to, the park.  
  
**Later at the Park**  
  
Takara was sitting on a swing with her head low as tears began to swell 'What happend? We were a family once me, mom, dad and....and Shino...' that last thought brought up more tears. Takara was born a twin and Shino was her male counterpart, the two lived together happily with her mother and father. The twins always looked out for each other as any brother and sister would both had enjoyed playing together when they were young, especially when it was their favorite card game Digimon. But that all changed when the red goo called 'D-reaper' appeared, the destructive blob of data attacked the world and a few Digimon and their Tamers fought back to destroy it, though they won Takara's twin brother was killed by the deadly touch of the goo. After that, her father became a cold hearted person he drove Takara's mother away and that's when he turned all his abuse towards herself. Takara knew that if the Digimon and their Tamer's had a chance, her brother would still be here with her so she held no anger towards them, but most people did mainly her father, and when she still bought cards he'd look for them tear them to shreds and yell at her if he was in a good mood. 'I cant take this much longer! Someone please, please help!' she thought to her self resting her head on the chain of the swing closing her eyes. She never knew that at that moment she was being watched by a small giggling creature. (Ok I know that lines getting old and you all may know what Im talking about, but it makes sense!)  
  
**11:26pm that night**  
  
Takara was sleeping peacefully, for some reason something was comforting her as she rest like someone caring was close. Stirring a bit she opened her eyes to see she was still at the park but the sun had long since set 'Oh no, dads going to be even angrier then ever when I get back!' she realized. As she was about to get up, her foot bumped into something small on the ground. Looking at what it was, Takara picked up a white device with three buttons and a screen surrounded by a silver ring and had a silver colored clip strap on top of it. Takara was examining it in her hand, she turned the screen to face her and saw her reflection, but someone or something else's reflection was staring at the device from over her shoulder. Instinctively Takara turned around and saw....nothing "What was...?" she shook her head at the though and quickly raced home, but had the odd feeling that she was being followed the whole way. As quietly as she could, Takara walked into her home, it was in complete shambles the desks, pictures shelves were thrown about, empty glass bottles were around the floor as the place filled with the smell of alcohol. Takara peaked her head into the living room, thanking Kami that her father had drunk himself to sleep, tip toeing past his seat her eyes caught site of one of the cards he tore up, it was a Renamon card...the one Shino gave her before the goo killed him. Takara eyes filled up again as she picked up the remains from the floor and crept up to her room. Takara reached into her draw and produced some scotch tape, piecing together the remains of her Renamon card as she sobbed quietly, when the card was a whole again she crawled into her bed and cried into her pillow, wishing for all of this to end. She started to feel that comforting feeling about her again, she fell peacefully to sleep once more but as she did she never noticed a hand gently rubbing her back to comfort her.  
  
**Later the next morning**  
  
Again Takara had slept a peaceful night, she would have slept in for longer if it wasn't for the shouting that had informed her of the worst news at the moment..her father was awake. "TAKARA!" the moment she sat up in her bed, her father kicked open the door looking furious "WERE THE HELL WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?!" he shouted marching over to her bed.  
  
"I was.... I was at the park."  
  
"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME AGAIN!" he shouted in her face grabbing her arm painfully "NOW IM GOING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!"  
  
"OW! THAT HURTS STOP!" she cried.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU BI.." he started but suddenly arm latched back as if someone had grabbed him and was thrown into the wall farthest from Takara.  
  
Takara in total shock jumped from her bed and ran out of the house, the feeling someone was following her was still there as she ran down an alleyway and stopped panting with her hands on her knees 'What just happend?!'. As Takara taught her breath and stood up straight, two things caught her eye. In front of her on the alley's floor was the white and silver device and her repaired Renamon card, she walked over to them and picked them from the ground as her eyes darted to a small puddle next to them, along with her own reflection was one of something not human. Standing up and looking about franticly Takara shouted in a frightened voice "WHO'S THERE!"   
  
No one was in sight.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?!"  
  
Even though no one was their, a female voice said quietly "Calm down Takara."  
  
Takara's head darted this way and that trying to find the source of the voice "Who...who are you? Why are you following me!?" she said quieter but still her voice was shaky.  
  
"Takara, I wont hurt you please don't be scared."  
  
"Im talking to someone who isn't there, I could be going insane for all I know!" Takara said as her breathing quivered.  
  
"Takara....if you want I'll let you see me but please don't be frightened of me. I swear that I will never hurt you or let anyone else hurt you ever again!"  
  
Takara nodded her head still looking tense, then suddenly standing in front of her was something that shocked her causing her to fall back a little before the being caught her arm and pulled her back up "You a.... a digimon..."  
  
Indeed standing before her was a digimon, she was a lilac Renamon with the same violet eyes as Takara with armor and two katana's with violet roses on them on both her sides and no yin-yang's. "Yes, my name is WarriorRenamon." she answered in a calm voice.  
  
Takara could hardly believe it, but there was something about WarriorRenamon's voice that she thought she heard before "How long have you been following me?" Takara insisted  
  
"Since I found you last night...partner."  
  
"Partner?!" Takara asked a little confused at all that's been happening.  
  
Nodding WarriorRenamon replied "Yes, you're my Tamer. Partners and friends from now on if you'd like."  
  
"But...did you do...that?" Takara asked nodding her head towards her house.  
  
"I said I'd never let anyone hurt you again and I intend to keep that promise." Takara had a worried look on her face and WarriorRenamon caught on "Don't worry, I wont kill anyone unless its ABSOLUTELY the only way, that goes for you 'Father'" she said the last part in disgust.  
  
Takara yawned, though she tried to hide it asked "Why are you my partner?"  
  
"Lets just say for now that I felt you needed me now the most, are you still tired?"  
  
"A little."  
  
WarriorRenamon motioned to a set of stairs to the back exit of a building for Takara to have a seat, Takara sat down as WarriorRenamon sat next to her Tamer "Then go ahead and finish you sleep."  
  
"What here?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye out for you. Besides you seem to sleep better away from that so called home." she answered putting her arm around Takara to let her Tamer rest her head on her shoulder.  
  
Takara felt better with WarriorRenamon around, and remembered the gentle rubbing of her partners paw on her back help the female Tamer rest peacefully yet again.  
  
***************  
  
With WarriorRenamon there to keep her father at bay, Takara started to fell a bit stronger herself. While her father said he gave up, he called up for her mother to take Takara in. Soon Takara and her new friend were away from her abusive father, and now with her mother and step father. But WarriorRenamon had to do her best to keep hidden because both parents had an open anger for the species called Digimon, both Tamer and Digimon hoped that they would never see a day that adults found out about the fox type.  
  
***End of Takara and WarriorRenamon's fic***  
  
TJ: Well that's chapter three done, only a few more till the past is made known!  
  
Yang: Till the past is made know? Even a Jinnmon doesn't talk like that.  
  
Rikumon: This is nothing trust me, when TJ here is in a really good metaphoric mood its worse then talking to a Shakespear Character.  
  
Ren: I hope never to see that  
  
Ryan: Yup seeing wannabe as is, is bad enough  
  
TJ: THATS IT! *kick flips Ryan* I HATE BEING CALLED WANNABE BY A NEPHEW WANNABE!  
  
Erric: Nice one! Hey who's up next?  
  
Takara: Wait where's Sakura?  
  
Rikumon: TJ thought it be a good idea to get her permission first.  
  
Erric: HEY HE NEVER ASKED ME!  
  
TJ *Shows Erric some pictures* ^_^  
  
Erric: WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE?!? O.OU  
  
TJ: There are definite advantages to having lessons from 'The Shadow' ^_^  
  
Erric: Let me guess you have copies?  
  
Rikumon: He does and even I don't know were they are  
  
Erric: Crud!  
  
Takara: What's in the picture anyway Teej?  
  
TJ: Something a girl may not want to see.  
  
*All the girls*Erric?! O_oU 


	4. Kewl

Disclaimer: TJ has no ownership over Digimon and its relationships. The same for BBEFB's which belongs to Harry Potter's creators. Nor does he own Kewl, Mira, Erric, Takara, Ryan, Sakura, Ren, Metramon, WarriorRenamon, Perromon or ShadowLabramon.  
  
Claimer: He owns himself, Rikumon and Rowdymon.  
  
Rikumon: Well now we're up to chapter 4.  
  
Erric: Hey where's TJ?  
  
Rikumon: Well he's having some trouble with some other things, so Im taking care of this for now.  
  
Ren: Well I hope it isn't much because I still want to know what he's going to write about in the future...  
  
*Door bursts open and ChibiFlamon, ChibiInu-Yasha and ChibiRockman.EXE are chasing a ChibiTJ whose carrying a big box of cookies* SHARE!  
  
ChibiTJ: NO MY MOMMY'S COOKIES! MINE!*Runs out the other door with the other chibi's behind him*  
  
Rikumon: That would be the thing...-_-;  
  
Takara: He's still chibied?! OoO  
  
Rowdymon: No he was typing up another story called 'Chibi Madness' and zapped himself again. -_-;  
  
Ryan: Well you two know what he's up to so spill!  
  
Rowdymon: Its just a basic 'Before they meet' fic that'll continue where each of our chapters left off after some time.  
  
ChibiTJ *runs back in with Perromon trying to tackle him down for a bag of Bertte Bott's Every Flavor Beans* NO MINE!  
  
Ren*joining Perromon in the tackle* JBS!!! *All the other chibi's tackle ChibiTJ now*  
  
Rikumon:....O_O;; ok so on with the show  
  
Tamers History   
  
By (Chibi)TJ and Rikumon  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Kewl  
  
***9 months ago***(ChibiTJ: from Takara-chan's nightnight tale. Rikumon: He means from the current point in her story*jumps up holding tail while ChibiTJ is holding some black fur*OW! ChibiTJ: Oooo, Fuzzy!)  
  
"Lets see, hmmm aha! Perfect as to be expected from the master of Viruses Kent Kewl." came the calm confident voice from a red headed blue eyed 16 year old, currently typing away from his computer "So this guy actually thinks he can send a virus to my computer without being caught? Well lets see how he feels when that virus comes back with four times the power to infect his system." Kewl continued with a sly and calm look on his face as he downloaded said virus to an e-mail and click 'Send'. "Now, what else is in the mail?....hm more flirts from the 'fan club', girls......now another poor attempt at infecting my computer, ahhh and a junk mail type. Lets see, for this act of stupidity Id say two no three hundred junk mails from across the globe virus should teach him a thing or two..."  
  
From downstairs, Kewl's brother called "Hey Kent! Supper!"  
  
"Be there in a minute! Looks like you lucked out, just two hundred and nine JM's, hmm? What's this no address? Well finally a hacker with brains.....no virus? And a link to a new site too?......forget about it for now and check it out later" he said aloud in his calm and clear minded voice, leaving his bedroom. But as he shut the door, he never saw the silhouette of someone appear on his computer screen.  
  
***The next day at school***   
  
Kewl was in his normal spot laying on a tree branch during lunch, looking over a few notes of how to program things and a set of Digimon cards. Every now and then, Kewl would actually look over his shoulder at the flirting girls or his 'fan club' to let them enjoy a moment of his attention, and as doing so would think to himself 'Girls'. This was a usual for him, all his life he had that natural cool-no-matter-what thing about him, he was considered the 'Heartthrob' among many girls. He didn't care so much, romance was fine and stuff for simple minded jocks and guys who were just plain hormonal teens, but not Kewl. He had always had three things on his mind that he gave more of his concern too Computers mainly hacking, letting others know what he considered better then other things and most importantly and what he was thinking of right now, Digimon. 'Now there has to be someway to re-open that doorway to the Digital World, after all, it was a computer program that closed it, so if I could just figure out this Data stream code...'  
  
"Yo, Kewd!" came a male voice from below Kewl's branch.  
  
Kewl kept his eye on his notes but answered the one person who he knew, unfortunately "Yes Toshio?" he replied in his calm style voice.  
  
"Stop hagging all the girls! What is it that so cool about you, Kewd?"   
  
Rolling his eyes, Kewl jumped down from his tree so now he was face to face with the dumb blond "Perhaps it's the fact that I could easily tell the difference between a cat and a dog, or how many seconds there is to a minute or maybe it's the fact that I don't go around acting like a barbaric incompetent who thinks one must beat the female and drag her about to make her my own?" he said calmly and walked away back to class with his fan club close in hand, leaving be hind a very confused jock.  
  
***Back at Kewl's house after school***  
  
Kewl was looking around his room, checking under his bed and such as his little brother came to his door way "Kent what are you doing?"  
  
"Looking for the book that I left here on my bed Jason."  
  
"...errr the gray one?"  
  
"...ok what happend?" Kewl asked getting up siting on the edge of his bed with his arms crossed.  
  
"I err kinda came for the laundry....and..." Jason reached over to his pocket, producing a small white, curled up note pad.  
  
"...you washed it I see? Well leave it on the desk."  
  
Jason, uneasily left the pad on his computer and hastily ran out to his room with a loud crash of his door slamming and locking shut.  
  
"..hope the codes didn't wash away." Kewl sighed as he took the pad off of his desk and examining it. When he glanced over to his computer 'Hey! I forgot about that link, well since these codes are half done I could use some chill time.' Kewl sat down on his computer reopened the e-mail and clicked on the link waiting to see what was sent to him. After a moment the screen went black then it was filled with the words 'Digimon World Game Site', Kewl's mouth curled into a small grin "Well what do ya know? Its that online game, and here I thought it was erased...hmmm password and account to play?...low protection programs? Now this is too easy! Lets see....change this here and send that there....perfect as always.." the screen flashed the words 'Chose Your Partner' and a set of icons popped up, Kewl looked at a few but seemed to be slightly disappointed 'Where are all the good Virus types?......guess Im going to have to do 'borrow' one from the opponents list....' once again Kewl typed up a storm at his keyboard and a list of opponents appeared on his screen. "Now lets see who would be the perfect partn..what the?" just as he was scrolling down the list, the screen flashed an a image of a small black tyrannosaurs in a fight with a larger white and gray armored three horn like dino with only one horn much like a blade. "But....I didn't chose anything....."  
  
The little black dino Digimon reared its head back as small black flames spilled from his mouth as he shouted "DARK BREATH!" and a shot a black fireball right at the other Digimon, but when it had no affect on the stone like armor of his.  
  
The larger Digimon snickered "You'll have to do better then that DarkAgumon, VOLCANIC STRIKE!" and he too shot a fireball but its flames were the usual red and it was far larger then even the little DarkAgumon who was knocked back several feet thought the air from the shear force of the blast.  
  
Kewl watched as DarkAgumon struggled to right himself "aww man... That Monacromon is way stronger then him, he doesn't stand a chance!....Wait what am I saying? Its just a game intro or something.....unless this is a window into the Digital World!" Kewl jumped up from his seat to his closet and tossed things about from a large box "He needs help, an Im the only one who can!"  
  
Meanwhile DarkAgumon was trying everything he could to simply dodge the champion level Digimon's assault racing along the desert terrain, but he wasn't willing to give up. The little dinosaur type kept thinking that if he held up a little while longer he could win but why he thought that is beyond him. Finally he raced behind a small bolder and readied himself knowing what would happen "Dark.." again the flames of black leapt from his closed mouth  
  
Monochromon smirked "You think that little bolder will save you? Think again! VOLCANIC STRIKE!" he shouted launching another fireball at the bolder completely destroying it.  
  
"BREATH!" DarkAgumon cried as he launched his black fireball right into the champions eye, temporarily blinding him. Without waiting, DarkAgumon lunged forward with his claws ready "DINO CLAWS!" he shouted as he leapt up so now the two Digimon were face to face, swiping his claws across Monochromon's face managing to scratch his armor slightly then while still in midair shouted again "DARK BREATH!" shooting his fireball right into the damaged hid of Monochromon. However the damage wasn't enough, Monochromon spun around just as the smaller Digimon landed and bat him away with his tail right into a large bolder nearly knocking him out.  
  
"Ha! Now your data will be all mine!" Monochromon snickered as he advanced upon the nearly destroyed rookie.  
  
Kewl raced back to his computer and connected several wires from a black box he brought from his closet "Ok! Lets see if this works!" from his pocket, he drew a set of Digimon cards and swiped one of them though the black device "DIGI-MODIFY! QUETZALMON'S FREEZING WAVE ACTIVATE!" Kewl watched tensely at the screen "come on.....WORK!"  
  
Monochromon was now towering above the small DarkAgumon, who now was trying to stand but the larger Digimon brought his foot down on him pinning the little dino to the ground hard "Don't think Id let you go so soon? Why the fun has just began! HAHAH!"  
  
Kewl was now mindlessly swiping cards without even bothering to look at them, he knew just one thing he had to help DarkAgumon 'I WONT LET HIM GET KILLED, I CANT!' all his life Kewl never really believed in the instant friendship or love thing but now he had the over whelming erg to save someone he know nothing about "I HAVE TO HELP HIM!" he shouted to no one. But suddenly one of the cards he held started to glow causing him to jump up. Then in his hand were a Digi-volution card was now a blue card that Kewl never saw before. ".....this will work! DIGI-"  
  
DarkAgumon looked up at Monochromon's baring teath and could fell the heat of his attack growing to destroy the rookie on the spot, but just as he was facing destruction was facing him he felt that he would win in a moment, 'I can win'  
  
"MODIFY..."  
  
"Say farewell to existence DarkAgumon! VOLCANIC...." Monochromon roared as prepaired to gain more data to grow stronger.  
  
"BLUE CARD...."  
  
DarkAgumon looked up at the flames readying to erupt from Monochromon's mouth and smirked as he felt a power that he had been waiting rise from within him "Five words...."  
  
"ACTIVATE!" Kewl roared as his room was filled with blinding white light after swiping the blue card though the card reader.  
  
~DIGIVOLUTION~  
  
"DARKAGUMON DIVI-VOLVE TO!"  
  
DarkAgumon's small body began to expand to the point where now he was a towering two and a half stories tall his solid black skin now bore multiple red tiger like strips, his three clawed hand became a massive bulk of muscle twin claws and wrapped in leather straps and green spins grew across his back.   
  
"DARKTYRANNOMON!" the newly Digi-volved Digimon roared as he easily tossed Monochromon off his back.  
  
Kewl watched in amazement, not only had he finally see the actual Digital World, a weird blue card appear in his hand, a Digi-volution but also his card reader had now transformed into a blue bodied red screen device "Now this is.....cool. Well I don't know if you can hear me, but lets finish off this weakling DarkTyrannomon!"  
  
DarkTyrannomon nodded his massive head opened his mouth and shouted "FIRE BLAST!" as a wall of flames shout out and almost instantly deleted Monochromon and promptly absorb his data. But suddenly he roared in pain from the wounds he carried from his rookie form and was encased in a tower of light disappearing from the Digital World.  
  
For the final time that day, Kewl's room was filled with a bright light. After the lumination died out and blinking a few times, Kewl looked down at his seat to see a small battered black dinosaur sitting there looking at him "Good job there.....Batusymon." he smirked.  
  
DarkAgumon looked up at Kewl with a puzzled look on his face "Batusymon?"  
  
"A bit of a nickname that's modified, it basically means 'Kill of Digimon' perfect for a Virus type wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"...I like..."  
  
***********************  
  
Kent Kewl never really changed on the outside, he kept that cool calm act of his. But he couldn't help but fell like nothing could go wrong now that he had his partner nearby and soon the two would find a way to the Digital World again to be the best there ever was.  
  
***End of Kewl and DarkAgumon's Past***  
  
TJ*holding a bag of ice against his head* oooooww sugar for chibi's is the alcohol of normals  
  
Ren*eating TJ's Jellybeans* Serves you right! ^_^  
  
Rikumon: This from the one fighting over it like a it was the cure for averything?  
  
Yang: We Digimon are more polite then that!  
  
TJ*Points to the kitchen* My moms cooking is done  
  
*all the Digimon race into the Kitchen as TJ boards it up with some boxes*  
  
Takara: Why did you....  
  
TJ: Chibi hangover, need rest a no sound, night*falls asleep on the couch.* 


	5. Mira

Disclaimer: TJ ownership over Digimon and its relationships are non excitant. The same for Mira, Erric, Takara, Ryan, Sakura, Ren, Kewl, Metramon, WarriorRenamon, Perromon or ShadowLabramon.  
  
Claimer: Himself, Rikumon and Rowdymon belong to him.  
  
TJ: Well here is chapter 5!  
  
Erric: Who?  
  
Rikumon: Mira and Yang  
  
Ren: HEY! WHAT ABOUT US?!?  
  
Perromon *finishing up TJ's bag of JBS* YA!  
  
TJ: My jelly beans..p_p  
  
Rikumon: You two WANT to be in the fic? You've been eating to many JBS...-_-;  
  
Ren/Perromon: KILL THE JBS HATER!!!!XO  
  
Rikumon: OoO;;*phases out*  
  
TJ: Never mind I fell better, listen this is to tell a you all this..IM WORKING ON YOUR CHAPTERS SO PLEASE JUST BE PATIENT!!  
  
WarriorRenamon: Ok we hear you calm down!  
  
TJ: Gomen, stressed out from school. But now Im free so I should be able to type up the chapters faster! Now SHOW TIME!!  
  
Tamers History   
  
By TJ and Rikumon  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Mira  
  
***1 year and 2 months ago***(TJ: Im not going to bother to say it)  
  
"Mira? Mira! MIRA LIGHTBRINGER WAKE UP!" came the shouts of Ms. Lightbringer from outside the 15 year old girls room.  
  
The teenage black haired girl stirred inside of the mass of blankets she tangled herself in while asleep. Raising slowly as her blue/green eyes fluttered open glancing at her clock "..hmmm, 7:40.....7:40!?!? AHH!!" she shouted as she jumped from her bed and to her closet "IM LATE!" quickly grabbing her school cloths and hoped about putting them on. Leaping to and tho past numerous items, about her room were some posters of 'heartthrob' actors and a few were cut up posters of the Digimon TV show, for an odd reason they were cut up around the insectoid Digimon Tentomon. Finally dressed and hiding a bundle of Digimon Trading Cards inside of her book bag, Mira reached for a ying yang neckless that was on her dresser "Just a few hours Mira, then your free from school..." she said glancing at her poster of Tentomon "Wish me luck"  
  
***Latter at lunch***  
  
Mira was sitting down on the schools roof, munching on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich while going over several card combinations, many of which involved Tentomon cards 'Umm Tentomon, Digi-modified with Virus Aliment and Myotismon's Crimson Lightning..good....now Tentomon Digi-modified with Spirits of Nature and Azulongmon's Thunder Javelin, good...mmhhhh? I know that first combo's good but its missing something...what though?' Sighing, she looked over the horizon staring at the small figure of the H shaped glass building in the city. "I wonder if the Digimon in the Digital World are ok? That blob thing was sent back there after all, and they fought hard to beat it..." with another heavy sigh, Mira placed her insect based killer deck into her bag awaiting the bell. "Ohh well....I'll never know after they got locked into the Digital World." she turned to the stair case.  
  
"Aww gee, Im touched that a little human's actually worried about us. Never thought you people to give us credit for fighting ol' chaos ether." someone with a slight Brooklyn accent quipped.  
  
Mira about faced, looking at the roof scenery with no one around "Whose there?!" no answer came, taking a last look around she sighed "Mira old girl, you've got to stop staying up late. Its making you edgy." she said to herself walking down the stairs to finish off her day at school.  
  
As the door closed behind the girl, a mysterious dark figure appeared out of seemingly thin air "Heh, good kid. To bad she's too slow ta catch me, Bada boom!" and as suddenly as it appeared, vanished without a trace.  
  
***Back at Mira's home***  
  
Mira was glade that that was the last day of school, she was now lugging about in her room doing nothing and enjoying it. "Ahh this is the life! No more homework, no more books, no more Sensei's dirty looks, Hahahaha!"  
  
From down the hallway Ms. Lightbringer called up to her laughing daughter "Mira?"  
  
Mira groaned, she knew that tone of her mothers, it meant no more resting doing nothing "Yes mom?"  
  
"Im going out for the night with your father, we'll be back by morning the latest. So could you pick up the groceries for us?"  
  
Mira gave another small groan "Ok...man.."  
  
"Thanks dear." where the last words from her mother as she left the house.  
  
Mira leaned back in her chair looking up at her Digimon poster as she remembered the voice she heard 'Never thought you people to give us credit for fighting ol' chaos ether.' "Fight chaos? Was that a.....na count be.......could it?"  
  
Meanwhile not to far from the pondering teen, a fog started to brew by a construction site "the real world....."  
  
***10:40pm that night***  
  
Mira stirred about in her bed, she slowly opened her eyes glancing at her clock "hmm? Oh its just 10....wait......SHOT! I FELL ASLEEP!" she shout at herself jumping from her bed and racing out of the house. "Thank Buddha for twenty-four hour groceries stores!"  
  
***17 minutes later***  
  
"Damn so called twenty-four hour groceries stores!" Mira sulked as she slowly walked back home. It was a cloudy night, so no stars to stare at so she kept her eyes to the ground. "Jeez, cant a girl get a break?" she continued to complain as she walked passed a caution sign to a construction site that was surrounded by fog. "..man when did it get so cold?" suddenly she looked up just as she walked into a support beam "OW!"she cried as she held her nose. "Oww, opps, gotta pay attention to were Im going next time." Mira turned about as she herd a sort of flapping noise, the sound caused her to freeze in her tracks.  
  
"Im afraid that there wont be a next time for you, POISON FLAME!" suddenly a purple fireball shot out from above her.  
  
"AHH!" she shouted as she dove deeper into the construction site to dodge the exploding flames. "WHO DID THAT?"  
  
"POISON FLAME!" another purple fireball shot straight at her.  
  
Barely dodging the next assault that came at her, she darted though the massive building to be racing straight up the stairs as more assaults followed. At the top she tripped on a lose board, turning over on her back she looked about the fog to find her attacker"WHO ARE YOU!?!"  
  
Slowly a shadowed mass began to move closer as it began to take shape, it was human in shape, it had dark green skin wore copper red armor that covered his torso, round gauntlets around his arms and feet that had flame designs, a sort of gas mask that had two holes showing his evil emerald eyes as two antennas zig zagged from the back of his head and two large yellow moth wings spread from his back.  
  
Mira stared as slowly one word escaped her lips "Digi...mon....."   
  
"So you humans aren't as dumb as I thought, I am Shadramon. And your executioner." even though his mouth wasn't visible, he was unmistakably grinning meaningly.  
  
From atop the highest support beam, the mysterious figure that had been at Mira's school watched the event that had unfold before him "Hmm, she needs some help. I would lend a hand, but somethen tells me she has help comin up without me."  
  
Shadramon folded his wings together as small purple flames began to cover them and gather at one spot "POISON..."  
  
Mira closed her eyes as one thought crept her mind 'Help...'  
  
Just as the flames reached their peak and Shadramon readied to finish his assault, a small gathering of the fog began to concentrate into a stronger smaller mass of fog within the fog as from its depths a voice cried out "SUPER SHOCKER!" as a lightning bolt shot out from it hitting Shadramon directly in his eyes temporary blinding him.  
  
Mira watch as Shadramon rubbed his eyes, as her own slowly turned to the miniature fog within the fog she was in now "That...attack was.....could it be?"  
  
Slowly a small red leg with three claw like toes took a step out of the second fog, following it a small shelled body with spikes producing from its back, two small somewhat tentacle like fingers and two larger taloned arms, and a round head with big lime green eyes and two antennas swivelled in the air above it "Leave her alone!"  
  
Mari's mouth gapped for a moment before widening to a big smile as her eyes began to sparkle "TENTOMON!" suddenly before the mini fog disappeared, a beam of light shot out from it and into Mira's hands as it took shape into a small white device with a golden screen cover "What the?"  
  
Shadramon finally looked up, his eyes filled with rough anger at the other insect type "DAMN YOU TRAITOR! POISON FLAME!" He shouted as he shot a purple fireball at Tentomon.  
  
Tentomon quickly leapt into the air, as his shell opened up and a set of clear wings beat furiously lifting him from the ground MIRA! A LITTLE HELP HERE!?"  
  
Mira returned her attention to Tentomon "Huh? How?!"  
  
"How should I know you're the Tamer!"  
  
"WHAT?! ME?!"   
  
"POISON FLAMES!" Shadramon shouted as several purple flames shout out at Tentomon sending him into a support beam "HOW DARE YOU HELP THIS LOWLY HUMAN!"  
  
Straining to pick himself up, Tentomon glared at Shadramon "She's no lowly human, she's my Tamer!"  
  
Mira looked at the battling Digimon, it was obvious that Tentomon needed help, but she had no idea how to do so "how can I help him?!"  
  
"Hey girl! Swipe your Digi-modify cards though the device in ya hands!" a Brooklyn accented voice called out though the fog.  
  
"What? MY CARDS!" Quickly digging though her pockets, Mira picked up the cards she had. It was that Virus combo she had earlier, but now there was two other cards, Gargomon and Dark Spire "Dark Spire.....THAT'S IT!!!" she held the several cards in her left hand and the white gold device in her right as she formed a circle motion in mid air then she quickly swivelled her hands to each other forming the ying yang symbol "DIGI-MODIFY! VIRAL SUPER SHOCKER COMBO ACTIVATE!" she shouted as she swiped the cards though the device.  
  
Tentomon started to glow with a dark aura "CRIMSON LIGHTING!" he shouted as like with his super shock attack, a lightning bolt shot from the tips of his antennas but it was a blood red striking Shadramon deleting him, Tentomon hastily leapt into the mass of data absorbing it "Not bad Mira, that combo was amazing!" suddenly as the dark aura disappeared little specks of gold appeared across his body "HUH?!? WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN?!"  
  
"Ohh jeezz sorry...." Mira stared at what had accord, and noticed something, one of the specks seemed to form a Ying Yang symbol, and her own was damaged. He necklace was now in half seemingly melted so only the Ying was left. "Aw my necklace!...hey maybe...Tentomon, is it ok if I call you something else?"  
  
"Umm sure, what?"  
  
"Yang."  
  
"Yang? Hmm sounds good, I could get used to it. Well how did I do there partner?"  
  
"In a word, perfect."  
  
Suddenly the fog began to fade out as a small mass began to grow smaller disappearing Bada boom! See ya Tamer, take care of your partner Yang!" the Brooklyn accented being said disappearing completely with the fog.  
  
Mira looked around "HEY! WHO ARE YOU?"  
  
Yang flew up into the air "No ones there!"  
  
The voice however called back "IM A FRIEND! MEETCHA LATTER TOOTS, BUG BOY! BADA BOOM!"  
  
Mira scratched her head "Is it me, or was that like one of thous old western movies?"  
  
"How should I know, the Digital World doesn't have movies." Yang shrugged.  
  
"Oh, never mind."  
  
******  
  
And from then on thous two were close friends, never leaving each others sides practically. Mira never stopped wondering who that was with the Brooklyn like accent, even though that was the only time she and Yang heard from him. But rest assured, they would meet him again in time.  
  
***End of Chapter 5***  
  
TJ: whew another all nighter!  
  
Ren: How long that take you?  
  
Rikumon: Well he started at around 1 in the morning and finished at 6 so five hours.  
  
Yang: Umm was that figure who I think it was?  
  
TJ *sarcastically* Ohhh no, that was jolly old saint nick!   
  
Rowdymon: Since when are you sarcastic?  
  
TJ: Since Im cranky!  
  
Takara: Then sleep.  
  
TJ: Cant got too many things ta do!  
  
Metramon: Isn't 'ta' more like what would Im...  
  
TJ: HUSH UP!  
  
Kewl: Not like we don't know who it was...  
  
TJ: Just hush up for now, you'll never know. Night...errr morning everyone! 


	6. Ren

Disclaimer: TJ no own Digimon. Same for Ren, Erric, Takara, Ryan, Sakura, Mira, Kewl, Perromon, Metramon, WarriorRenamon or ShadowLabramon.  
  
Claimer: Himself, Rikumon and Rowdymon belong to him.  
  
TJ: CHAPTER SIX!!!  
  
Ryan: Why are you yelling wannabe?  
  
TJ: Before I answer that...BEAT UP PILE ON RYAN!!  
  
*All the other Tamers and Digimon pummel Ryan*  
  
Ryan: @oP ow....  
  
TJ: Now Im yelling cause Im exited because this is the most chapters I've written yet! ^_^  
  
Takara: Six is the most?  
  
Rikumon: Hey for him it's a lot, you should see his fanpress account. He still has one chapter up!  
  
TJ: Hey! That first chapter was twenty eight pages, you write up a second chapter like that!  
  
*Everyone but the little turd...'ahem' Ryan*TWENTY EIGHT PAGES!?!?  
  
TJ: YES! ^_^ Now on with Ren and Perromon's chapter, before they steal more of my JBs!  
  
*Ren and Perromon are munching on TJ's JB's*Huh?  
  
TJ: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tamers History   
  
By TJ and Rikumon  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Ren  
  
***1 Year ago***(If you don't know, read chapter one)  
  
It was still early in the morning inside the class room while the students were enjoying the last moments off total freedom from school while waiting for their Sensei, the door was ajar as one brown haired and eyed girl kept her gaze to it. As the door slid open and the Sensei for the class stepped in, the class roared in laughter as the eraser that was held up by the door promptly fell on his head. The brown haired seventeen year old Irene Garcia girl smiled broadly as she snuck a few Buttered Popcorn and Strawberry Cheesecake flavored Jellybeans into her mouth. 'Gotcha Sensei Tensoni, never let your guard down when Ren is around!'  
  
Sensei Tensoni brushed his head of the leftover chalk dust, and the class boomed with laughter again as his topee fell off. He hastily replaced his wig and looked about the class "Who did that, may I ask?" he asked, even if his voice was low you could hear the mix of embarrassment and anger.  
  
A round of 'I don't know' and 'Beats me' rang around the room, Ren gave an inner smirk.  
  
Sighing, their bolding teacher decided to just forget it and start the morning as planed. As he took his seat and called around for the roaster but sadly for him, he never noticed the well camouflaged 'Kick Me' sign attached to his chair that followed him about for the rest of the day.  
  
'Two JB's points for Ren, zipoo for my new Sensei.' Ren mentally pat herself on the back popping two more of her favorite flavored beans in her mouth.  
  
***Later at lunch***  
  
Ren was sitting not to far from a group of friends who were talking about this and that, normal chats for teens. "Hey heard about the new movie coming out? The one with the monsters?"  
  
Ren quickly cut in before they knew she was even there "Digimon?"  
  
The boy who was talking looked over his shoulder with the 'Are you crazy?' look "What?"  
  
"You know, Digital Monsters. Digimon for short, ya know."  
  
"Oh come on! How could you even like the show of those....those....freaks!"  
  
Ren gave him a small death glare "What did you say?"  
  
"You heard me. Its their fault that the red blob thing came and nearly destroyed everything on the face of the earth! If they were never created, that thing would never have come here in the first place. Not to mention each and everyone of them want to do the same for us!"  
  
Ren was losing her last nerve, but she glanced at what he was having for lunch, rice with some beans 'So you think Digimon are killers? Lets see how you'll act when the same is for your lunch. I hate wasting good JB's on creeps like him, but this is an exception!' Ren got up, walked over and leaned over so she was in his face and covering her true mission. "Is that true? Well tell me this, why would they bother to fight the blob when it was doing just that?" Ren asked him during their stare down, but while he and his friends watched her face, she slipped a special ultra hot chilly Jellybean into his rice. Smirking she got back up and walked away slowly, her smirk widen at the cry's of the now burning big mouthed jerk who was hopping about crying 'WATER!'.   
  
Ren found herself on the roof of the school, looking down at the group who had insulted her favorite types of monsters "Hmmm? Now tomarrow, do I drop water balloons on the creeps head, or balloons of something icky like mud?"  
  
"HAHA! Hey there hot stuff, nice joke you pulled on that their Digimon hater! Me? Id go for some ol' mud and gutter junk." a vice with an accent replied  
  
"Hmm, ya but that be too gross and hard to put in a balloon." she answered  
  
"Hmm? How but cha try some ol' milk and add a lill' meat chunks?"  
  
"Hey that's not a bad idea!" Ren suddenly realized she was talking to a complete stranger, she turned around to see that she was all alone "Huh? Hey wait, where'd you go?"   
  
"Eh, I never left sweetheart. Im jus' keeping a low profile so's no one sees me."  
  
Ren looked around the few places that anyone could hide, but to no avail. Whoever this was might pass for that Shinobee game character "Hey come on! Im the only one here so come out!"  
  
"Ummm, nope. No can do right now tuts. What's your name anyways?"  
  
Ren put her hands to her hips "And why should I tell you mister 'Mysterious Brooklyn Voice?'"  
  
"Eh! I didn make fun of they way you's talk! And what makes ya think Im from Brooklyn?"  
  
"Im from New York, I've ran into a few people from Brooklyn."  
  
"Bada Boom! Ya jus' told me somethen about yourself there tuts!" he quipped in victoriously.  
  
Ren scuffed and began to walk back to the stairs.  
  
"Eh, eh, eh! Where ya going? The bell didn ring yet!" the stranger called out to her.  
  
Ren kept walking but answered "Im not standing around talking to some guy hiding about who wont even tell me his name, but wants mine!"  
  
"Aww come on, I've got my reasons for keeping my secrets here! Besides, I've been in a rut for some time. No one ta talk to's and I cant find my....err friends, so's come on back.... please?" he half pleaded, sounding like he had to force it out of him.  
  
Ren stopped, shrugged then walked back and sat next to the door "Alright, but on the condition you tell me your name!" she demanded, she knew that if he wanted to talk to her he'd have to follow her demands.  
  
"Eh, no's fare bribing a guy when he's down!" the voice complained.  
  
"As you would say 'No's name no's talken!'"  
  
"Eh, no's stealing my accent's copichy! Well....I cant's tell ya my name yet, but ya can call me Imp"  
  
"Imp?" Ren chuckled, "What kind of name is that?"  
  
"Eh, its my names short version Ok?! So's your turns tuts, name?"  
  
"Irene Garcia, but you can call me Ren."  
  
"Eh, ya know's if ya add amon to Ren you've got Renamon? Bada Boom!"  
  
"You like Digimon too?"  
  
"Like em, I....oops! Almost said to much there! Errr well ya could say's that."  
  
"Hold on, what's the secret?"  
  
"Ummm, well's since ya's talken to me I guess I could tell's ya my secret. But not here, ya know the park near by's that the chaos started from?"  
  
"What's the 'Chaos'?"  
  
"Umm the blob?"  
  
"Oh, ya I know where it is!"   
  
"Ok, afta school go there and I'll meetcha's there. Then ya'll know my secret, and why Im in hiding's"  
  
Ren gave a curious look "And how do I know this isn't a trick that will end badly on my end?"  
  
"Look just trust me, ya've got my word I aint up to nothen!"  
  
The bell rang so Ren got up, brushed herself off and began to walk away "I'll think about it..."  
  
"Eh, if ya don't come thanks for the chat! Bada Boom!"  
  
'Jeez what's up with him and that Bada Boom thing?' Ren thought to herself as she walked to class.  
  
***After School***  
  
Ren was home, she wanted to change out of the uniform that she would have to endure till she graduated from school. She also ran out of Jellybean's in school and needed to grab some of her 'stash'. She looked around her room, it was somewhat untidy but had some small plushies about, a few were dogs and pups and she had some of her favorite Digimon ones there. Gabumon mainly because his partner was her favorite Digidestined. She quickly grabbed some more 'JB's and Digimon cards, but also her toy D-3 which was ill properly pained a peach like color but the original yellow messed up the color. She was nearly done with the game and the walk would help her finish it up, now dressed in rather comfortable clothing, she walked out of the house.   
  
If Ren was known for anything its ether her 'Sora' style clothing, or her spontaneous moment mind. So being late would be the strangers first lesson about her "Hey, why should I bother with meeting this guy anyway? Heh, he did sound lonely so I guess I could help him out, he also like Digimon so he cant be all bad." Ren kept walking deeper into the park, she wished he was more specific on their meeting place. She looked around and she noticed a small fog was brewing "Huh? What's up with the fog?" Ren stopped looking for Imp and walked directly into the fog, when inside she noticed it was oddly warmer inside of the fog then on the outside.  
  
Suddenly a fiery streak shot at her, she dodged but barely. When she looked up, she saw a large cat like creator that was living flames, the tips of its ears where purple along with its nose, its claws a shining white and the rest of its body was red and yellow flames that shot about wildly but managed to form a feline head torso legs and tail "A DIGIMON!?!"  
  
It snarled at Ren before pouncing upon her readying its claws, but just as it was about to land a black blur shot across the fog and slammed it into a tree "Eh, tuts remember me?" now another Digimon stood in front of Ren, it was smaller, its body was a sort of dark purple, it had a white face with green eyes, its stomach had a smiley face with sharp teeth, it had three claws on its feet, a small twisted tail, on its head were two pointed ends that were ether coincided horns or ears, red three fingered gloves and a red bandanna.  
  
Ren was still flabbergasted that she was now seeing not one but two Digimon, before that accent clicked inside of her memory "IMP?!?!"  
  
The little purple Digimon smirked "Ya, but ya forgot's the 'mon'. Im Impmon! Bada Boom!"  
  
The cat like Digimon regained its self and charged at Impmon full speed, Impmon leapt easily into the air landing onto a tree branch and laughed as he watch the feline crash into another tree.  
  
"HAHAH! Eh, Lynxmon! Give up, ya cant beat me! Im the most powerful Digimon ta hit the real world, Bada Boom!"  
  
Lynxmon got up again, then turned his attention to Ren charging with his claws outstretched.  
  
"REN! BADA BOOM!" Impmon lifted one finger and a small flame appeared above it, he then tossed it into Lynxmon's eye causing the feline to miss his intended target as the human herself dodge the attack.  
  
Ren picked herself up checking for anything broken "Aww man! What's up with that Digimon?!" Ren noticed that on the smouldering ground where she had been, was the few remains of an electronic device that was poorly pained peach "My D-3.....its broken! YOU STUPID CAT!!"  
  
However the 'stupid cat' had already turned around ready to claw at Ren, but just as he reappeared Impmon jumped at Ren pushing her out of the way and then he himself was pinned painfully to a tree, he could manage to summon the power to Digivolve in his current position "Aww nuts!"  
  
Ren stared at what was going on, wishing to help with every bit of fiber in her being. And suddenly was surprised when she heard a small giggling. A sudden burst of light from the depths of the fog shot out and struck the remains of Ren's D-3, when the light vanished the damaged device was repaired and for some odd reason all white. Ren reached out and grasped it in her hand, the screen flickered with the several playable Digimon she had used the most, before it was encased in light again. Now free of the light, Ren looked at two odd sites, her D-3 was a pure peach and sitting on her lap was a brownish dog like creator "Are you...a.....Digimon?"  
  
The dog like creator looked up and smiled "Im not just any Digimon, Im your partner Perromon!" she answered. She looked over to the other two Digimon and snarled before leaping up shouting "RAZOR BITE!" and sinking her teeth into Lynxmon's leg.  
  
Lynxmon roared in pain, letting go of Impmon and turning its attention to the new Dog type with a swipe of its claws.  
  
Perromon let go of Lynxmon's leg, ducked under its claw attack and resorted back with another "Razor Bite!" to the large felines face.  
  
Lynxmon shook its head violently sending the little Perromon flying into a tree, it ready its claw to slash the dog type but was interrupted as a clawed gloved hand tapped his head. Looking up, Lynxmon found himself staring at a tall humanoid Digimon wearing leather biker gear, a metallic tail, twin black angelic wings, a purple helmet that covered most of his face but his mouth and three green eyes, clawed hands encased in metal gloves , two guns one placed on his right leg and one currently pointed at Lynxmon himself "Eh, no one deletes one o' my friends partner! DOUBLE IMPACT!!" and pulled the trigger of the gun blasting the feline into bits of data almost before the bullet collided and the data was absorbed by the large devil like Digimon and unknowingly to her, Perromon.  
  
Ren gasped as she slowly walked over to the little Perromon and hosted her up "Umm thank you?"  
  
"Eh, no problem Ren." the large demon type said.  
  
"You know me?!"  
  
"Of course.....oh! Sorry's Im Beelzemon Blaster Mode now! I was Impmon, this here's my Mega Form!" Beelzemon spread his arms out to show off his higher forms looks. "Am I's good looken or am I's good looken?"  
  
Ren chuckled "Ya right...Hey, if you could go mega then why did you fight Lynxmon as Impmon first?"  
  
Beelzemon put his gun back in its hoister on his back "Cause I wanted to give em a chance to give up.....deleting a Digimon isn my way anymore's. Well, you've got cha partner here to watch out for ya. But never saw a Tamer without a D-arc. Bada Boom!" Beelzemon took a step back and jumped into the air fly off as the fog lifted.  
  
"Hey Ren? Got any JB's?" Perromon asked.  
  
"Yes...but you could only have one..." Ren took her bag of Jellybeans out and just as she opened it, Perromon glowed lightly, and suddenly a small brown ball with long ears and little paws "Oh great, now who are you?"  
  
"Chienmon!" she then grabbed the bag of her Partners favorite treat and tried to take it away and run, but Ren pulled back "GGRRR!!"  
  
"RRRGGG MY JELLYBEANS!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"NO PUP, MINE!"  
  
*************  
  
After that little fight, Ren an her Digi-dogie companion found a way to work things out JB's wise and get to be great friends. Ren never saw Impmon or even his Mega form again, but she had a strange feeling that wouldn't be the last time she meet the devil type. However, she did need to learn one thing 'Dogs can sniff out anything hidden'  
  
"HEY MY STASH!!"  
  
"Hey I didn't do anything! *burb*"  
  
***End of Chapter Six***  
  
TJ: Ohhhh god...... another all nighter..... -_-zzzzzz  
  
Ren: MY JB's!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TJ: AHHH! IM UP IM UP!!  
  
Ren: SOMEONE ATE MY JB's!!!  
  
Ryan*gets up* Uggg what hit me?....  
  
TJ*evil grin* He ate em Ren!  
  
Ren/Perromon: DIE JB THIEF!!!!!!!!!!!! *Chasses after him with big scary weapons*  
  
Ryan:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
*TJ sleeps while the others watch Ren and Perromon chase Ryan eating popcorn*  
  
Erric: Hey, how long was this all nighter?  
  
Rowdymon: He started 6:30 and ended 6:34  
  
Takara: That's only a few minutes...  
  
Rikumon: 6:30pm to 6:34am...  
  
Kewl: Damn....... 


	7. Ryan

Disclaimer: TJ has absolutely no ownership over Digimon. And the same statement for Ryan, Erric, Takara, Ryan, Sakura, Mira, Kewl, Ren, Perromon, Metramon, WarriorRenamon or ShadowLabramon.  
  
Claimer: In this set of stories he does own himself, Rikumon and Rowdymon.  
  
TJ *Imitation of WWF Announcer*LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! CHAAAAAAAAAPPTER SEVEN!!!!!!!  
  
Ryan: OK, so Sakura's next big de..  
  
TJ: Wrong!!  
  
Ryan: O.O wwwWHAT!?!? Bbbbut that means...that IM NEXT!!!  
  
TJ *Dr. Evil pinky laugh*Muhahahmuhahahhahha!!  
  
Takara: Teej your scaring people..O_O;;  
  
Ren/Perromon: JB'S!!!  
  
TJ *pouts*Fine you win *Hands them bag of Jellybeans* here's the last of my stash....-_-  
  
Ren/Perromon: FINALLY ^_^ *eats one JB's each and fall asleep on the spot* Zzzzzz  
  
Rikumon: O_O;; TJ what did you do?!  
  
TJ *evil grin* I food dyed some sleeping pills and mixed them with my real JB. MUHAHAHAH!   
  
*Everyone else* Your insane!!!  
  
Rowdymon: Technically it her fault, TJ read her favorites list and read 'How to Pill a Diasuke'...  
  
TJ: LONG LIVE WEIRD FICS!! NOW ON WITH THE TURD'S!! Errr I mean, aww forget it!   
  
Tamers History   
  
By TJ and Rikumon  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Ryan  
  
***10 Months Ago***  
  
It was late in the afternoon in the busy city where the Chaos once ran amuck. Many teens were up and a bout after school as to be expected, however as once of the local schools coolest guys were talking to his group "So I was surfing the net, and I ran into a bug which was a real drag.."  
  
"Then get off the net and go to the web to borrow a spider!" someone shouted behind the group.  
  
"Jeez, get the hell outta here Ryan the dork. Come on guys" Mr. Cool replied to his friends walking away from the dirty blond Ryan Ha. Ryan was what you'd call short, even around normal sized people. Some of his features included his yellow Yu-Gi-Oh tee shirt, his blue athlete shorts, Nike wrist bands blue Air Jordans and unfortunately for his already poor disposition, braces. The fifteen year old sighed and started to walk down the street again, looking for a chance to hang out with someone.   
  
'No, I cant take this much longer. No friends big surprise....I hate this...' the dirty blond kept on walking not really watching where he was walking in the first place. Ryan was constantly lonely, he was always a clown no mater how serious the situation and many people considered him a nuance. The problem was with his mother and farther working like there was no tomarrow, he had no one to even talk to. During one of his multiple loner periods, he started to take up hobbies, and one he really enjoyed was Digimon, anything it related to he even got one of the video games and became a natural at it. When it was still popular he thought he could get friends by entering the tournament, but unfortunately, his first opponent was the Legendary Digimon Queen, who both humiliated him and bumped him out of the tournament.  
  
The dirty blond Ryan continued to walk while his mind became filled with rather dark thoughts of his own loneliness when he entered the only place that would let him think without being too filled of these dark thoughts, it was a rundown abandoned building that was damaged from an assault against the red blob. Reaching into his book bag compartments, he pulled out his play mat and Digimon cards sorting them over to figure out strategies, while he set his radio set to the one of the local sports broadcasts of his favorite past times, next to Digimon that is, soccer. While he listened and organized between his past time, his memories kept bringing him back to the tournament  
  
Announcer: OK, for our first match up will be...Ryan Ha and Rika Nonaka.  
  
Ryan: 'Rika Nonaka!?! The Digimon Queen!...Keep it together Ryan, if you beat her then Id be the best Digimon player!'  
  
Rika: Your kidding me right? This amateur is my first match?  
  
Ryan: Ill make you eat those words little girl!  
  
....  
  
Announcer: Rika Nonaka wins!  
  
Rika: Of course, and that little control spire trick is for first graders, little boy...  
  
Crowd: "Ha, you see how she handed that guy" "What a baby with those type of moves, I could have beaten him!"  
  
"AGH! I CANT BELIEVE THAT GIRL! IF I NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!!!" Ryan let himself fall flat on his back spreading his arm to bang the floor. He looked up to the ceiling, cracked panels and all, he started to feel sleepy. He gave into his dreary feeling falling asleep with one thought that raced though his mind 'just one friend...'  
  
He snoozed thought the day, even though he had someone watching him "Aww jee, what's he doing in such a creepy place?"  
  
***Midnight***  
  
Ryan sleep though the rest of the day, and sadly this would be his worst wake up call even today. He stretched and yawned sitting up again. He looked at his watch and shrugged off the time, he didn't have to worry about the time he had to be home. "Midnight, whoppy...man its colder then a IceDevimon's shoulder in here...and...foggy!?" it was. The entire building was gripped in the hold of a fog, while the rest of the city was as clear as any normal night. Ryan had a feeling creeping across his spine as he slowly picked up his things and sneak out of the top floor room. He felt like someone was not only watching him but following his every move. Suddenly the building shivered, and Ryan froze on the steps he was still on. His heart was racing before, but now it was zooming, and now so was his feet. He had to get out of this place before he was squished like a bug! Ryan raced across the deserted hallways and stairways. He would have completely gotten out of there, but as he surged though the front door, a chuck of the roof fell, and sadly on his leg. "AH! Gugh! My-my leg! I cant get it loose!" the dirty blond pulled and tugged, but it was no use. He wasn't hurt, not seriously anyway. But he couldn't remove his leg from the gaps of the rubble, and he didn't know of anyone who came by this side of town, at least anyone who would help him. "Great, first at the Digimon Tournament, now this! No friends, no one to call no one. Im so dead..."  
  
"SHINING CLAWS!" Suddenly light from now where erupted and seemed to slice the rubble trapping Ryan's legs to shreds freeing the teen.  
  
Ryan jumped, sort of with his sore leg, and looked behind him. Gazing back at him were a set of glowing red eyes. Slowly a silhouette of a cat started to glide across the floor, and by the looks of it, it was the owner of the eyes. As it got closer, Ryan could tell it was no cat. Erupting from its shoulders were angelic wings, but they had a single claw sprouting from their joint. Its paws were wearing some sort of fiery gloves with four claws. Strips on each shoulder and above the gloves ran across its fur. Its tail was long and thing, ending in an arrowhead shape like a demons. Tied around its waist was a small green sweater. The tips of its ears ended in a blue triangle design as the middle of his forehead held a diamond with two triangles below each side. It stood upright Ryan could see a design of a devil pike with a little tail in red going through an Angles hallow.   
  
Ryan was ready to freak already, but when the cat creator smirked he was ready to pass out "I...Im dreaming! Come on Ryan, snap out of it!"  
  
The creators wings spread out to their full sized, easily showing that they could wrap around their owners body twice. It leapt to the air slicing though it and floated above the blond teen. Its tail started to twist around over and over again as an eerie dark aura surrounded it "SHADOW TAIL WHIP!" it shot straight downward almost right at the teen.  
  
Ryan jumped back avoiding the assault that was cutting up the pavement, it occurred to him, he wasn't the target "What in the world.."  
  
The creator continued to tear away at the ground when something shot upwards from below it "About time, Armadillomon. I thought you'd stay underground like the wormmon your like." he grinned mischievously as the golden yellow sphere unraveled into an enormous misshaped armadillo who snarled back at the feline.  
  
Ryan's eyes bulged as he stared at the two, the only word that escaped his lips "..Digimon..."  
  
"DIAMOND SHELL!" the ground based Digital Monster rolled across the ground again at high speeds crushing and grinding at the floor beneath him as he followed up his attack. The feline Digimon flew out of harms way, but Armadillomon ricocheted off the building and collided into his opponents back.  
  
"RAAAHH! SHADOW TAIL WHIP!" the cat-like Digimon again twisted his tail in the dark aura sending the golden yellow one back to the ground hard "Baka! Now Im pissed! SHINING CLAWS!" He crossed his arms across his torso as his claws glowed, he swiped his arms down again shooting an crossed white energy wave at his opponent deleting him then as many Digimon did before, absorbed the data.  
  
Ryan stood fixated on the spot, gaping at what he just witnessed. His mind raced as he tried to take it all in, Digimon were back in the real world.  
  
The feline looked over his shoulder as he landed, he smirked as he watched the amazed human stare at himself "Hey, MetalTyranomon. Snap out of it."  
  
"Huh? MetalTyranomon!?" the dirty blond looked around expecting to see said Digimon.  
  
"I mean you. The braces remind me of one I knew."  
  
"Oh, hey!"  
  
"Just pulling ya chain, jeez ever hear of a joke man. Humans.."  
  
"Now hold on! How did you, I mean, I though you guys were stuck in the Digital world?"  
  
The Digimon shrugged "So did I. Go figure, by the way. You need a better hang out, place is liable to bring you down, Hahahah!"  
  
Ryan himself laughed, he just couldn't explain how amazed and happy he was. A real Digimon, talking to him "Funny! Now for starts could you tell me your name? I've never seen your type of Digimon."  
  
"Rowdymon. Far as I know, I got Shining Claws and Shadow Tail Whip, and I don't know my real class."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think Im a Virus, but not too sure. Could be a Vaccine."  
  
"Man...you amazing. What level..."  
  
"Rookie. Now what are you doing here?"  
  
"Hanging."  
  
"Not if this place dro...what the?!" suddenly the fog started to brighten and was itself encased in light, it reformed and concentrated in front of Ryan and as it took shape, the fog lifted and floating before the teen was a blue bodied and green screened D-arc "Well, Tamer, take it ya know."  
  
Ryan was at a loss of words, he gripped the device tightly in his hand as Rowdymon leapt to his back. "Im...a...Tamer?"  
  
"Well, duh. Come on MetalTyranomon. Lets go home, Im hungry and tired."  
  
"I see why your name is Rowdymon. Your perfect!"  
  
"I know."  
  
***********  
  
With Rowdymon, Ryan was never alone again. He was still quite rowdy still and his jokes never ended, although no one could figure out where he disappears to when its foggy. And he always went on about how computer bugs aren't such bad things anymore. And for some reason whenever the word Metal or Tyrannosaurus are mentioned he paid close attention like his name was called.  
  
***End of Ryan and Rowdymon's Past***  
  
TJ: Whew, sorry folks, I've got a bad case of Writers Block recently and with all the other fic's I've got its not easy to spread my creativity so much, especially with all the Reviews from Shadowed Network.  
  
Ryan: Damn you Rika!  
  
*Rika walks in cracking her knuckles*What?  
  
Ryan: O_O;; AH!*runs away with her trailing behind him*  
  
Takara: Oooooh!*Sits eating popcorn*I see you called up someone Teej.  
  
Rikumon: TJ figured he say that.  
  
Ren/Perromon*starts getting up*Errr what hit us?  
  
TJ: Errr, look! Ryan stole your JBS!  
  
Ren/Perromon: KILL HIM!*chase Ryan along with Rika*  
  
WR: Boy, TJ do you know how to entertain.  
  
TJ: Thanks. 


End file.
